Love is a Battlefield
by Mia Moretti
Summary: House/Bones x-over. When Special Agent Booth & Dr. Temperance Brennan arrive at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital following a case, tensions will rise. Will a possible romance be over before it's started? House/Cameron, Booth/Brennan, Booth/Cameron
1. Breaking Rules

**Well, I decided to try my hand at a House/Bones crossover fic. It's written for a good friend of mine, mutemime, over on LJ HouseCameron comm.  
Enjoy, and please R&R - it helps me better my writing.**

**Peace & Cheers  
Amylia  
xxxxxx**

**Title: Love is a Battlefield  
Rating: R later on but this is PG.  
Pairing: House/Cameron; Booth/Brennan; Booth/Cameron romance; House/Brennan friendship (sort of lol).  
Summary of the fic: When Special Agent Seeley Booth and Dr. Temperance Brennan arrive at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital in connection with a case of theirs, tensions are going to rise. Will a possible romance be over before it's really started, when people are set to get hurt? Or will the Special Agent and the world-renowed diagnostician kill each other first?**

**Disclaimer: None of them are mine blah, blah, blah. But put me in a room with David Boreanaz and Hugh Laurie and _I'm_ so totally _theirs!_**

* * *

**LOVE IS A BATTLEFIELD**

**Chapter One – Breaking Rules**

It started out as a day like any other at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. There was one good case among many 'boring' ones, so House had Chase, Cameron and Foreman off running a variety of tests, fighting it out to prove their individual diagnoses. Their patient was a fifty-year-old male with severe skin rash, respiratory failure and parasthesis of his right side. Currently, though he'd never say it directly to him, House was favouring Chase's direction of 'it's an infection'. Sat in his office, absorbed in his thoughts as he pieced together the case, House registered his door opening but chose to ignore it. He already knew who it was, so he continued to stare out of the window.

"Dr. House."

Cuddy's voice from the doorway confirmed his suspicions and he gave a heavy sigh, audibly conveying his displeasure at the interruption to his chain of thought.

"Dr. House, " she repeated, an insistent and firm tone forcing him to finally acknowledge her, "This is Special Agent Seeley Booth and Dr. Temperance Brennan-"

House raised his eyebrows when he heard 'Special Agent'.

"The FBI? Cuddy, you could have just straight up fired me, no need to get all serious. I didn't _sell_ those sex tapes, I promise you, I was just winding you up."

Booth couldn't help but smirk but tried hard to hide it and Brennan scolded him with her eyes. He immediately turned serious again.

"They're here regarding a case of theirs."

Cuddy chose to ignore his suggestive and highly derogatory comment, and was so used to him deriding her in front of people that she didn't even blush any more. House gave the two strangers a cursory glance before pointedly settling his gaze back on Cuddy.

"Why should I be bothered about their case? _You're_ the administrator here; _I_ didn't fail at being a doctor. You make me do clinic duty already, you _cannot_ make me do guided tours too."

Cuddy wore the usual expression of weary contempt at his attitude as she glared at him, a clear warning in her eyes that if he continued down this path, he would end up with _added_ hours of clinic duty. He obediently kept his mouth shut. Dr. Brennan, studying House, now turned to Cuddy, almost incredulous.

"You run this hospital and you failed to be a doctor?"

Booth put an arm around her shoulder and cast an apologetic smile to Cuddy, who couldn't quite decide if Brennan was using derision almost to the level of beating House, or if she really and truly believed what he had said. House nearly laughed at this. Either Dr. Brennan had great difficulty in grasping the concept of sarcasm or she was seriously good at it herself. If it was the latter, House would admit that he was impressed.

In an effort to get their conversation away from her medical expertise, Cuddy chose to bypass Brennan's question, rhetorical or not, and addressed House instead.

"Unfortunately for you, Dr. House, I'm still your boss. They're here because their case is connected to your current patient."

House let his eyes travel to the FBI agent and the socially deficient doctor by his side. Booth stared right back at him, regarding him critically, and had an air of instant dislike toward him, which House registered but didn't pay much mind. When he spoke, his words were carefully measured and matter-of-fact, keeping all opinion of House's character out of them.

"We believe your patient is connected to a murder that took place in Washington twenty years ago-"

House hauled himself to his feet and grabbed his cane; ignoring the warning glance from Cuddy that threatened certain areas of his anatomy he'd much rather remained unharmed, if he dared to give attitude to the FBI. Did he care? Not likely.

"You can have him once we've finished with him. I'm sure you'd much rather have him alive for whatever corporal punishment you have lined up. So if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and do my job and save this guy's life."

With a final look thrown to his boss that said 'there, _that _polite enough?' House was gone, much quicker than a guy with a cane should be able to disappear.

Brennan looked from the doorway House had vanished from, back to Cuddy as she addressed the Dean.

"Is he always like that?"

Cuddy sighed and nodded, apologising with the same embarrassed smile Booth had offered her earlier. Brennan still looked troubled.

"Did you _really_ fail at being a doctor?"

--

"You done with that electrophoresis yet?"

Cameron didn't even lift her eyes from the microscope as she shook her head, a few loose tendrils of brunette bangs falling to frame her face as she did so. He leaned his elbows on the counter top opposite her and studied her, knowing she'd crack first. She always did. He pushed, she pulled, and then she gave in. That's how they worked and it was familiar. Strange that he felt somewhat comforted by it.

When she finally grew tired of the intense gaze focused on her whilst she tried to work, rendering her unable to concentrate, she rolled her eyes and finally looked at him, hating the way his eyes blazed into her, and always created that fire she'd tried many times to put out in her heart, despite their icy colour. She also hated the amusement in his eyes when she gave into him, as usual.

"Was there something else, Dr. House/"

The disdain in her voice was clear and he looked momentarily taken aback by it, but quickly covered it with a smirk before shaking his head and turning semi-serious again.

"We have some anthropologist and an FBI guy snooping around. Ignore them, if that's possible for you."

Cameron's eyes instantly widened, her attention completely lost from the slides under the microscope.

"The FBI? What did you _do_?!"

House glared at her, pushing off the counter top to sand up right and squaring his shoulders defensively.

"Nothing! Why do you suddenly assume _I've_ done something?" At her raised eyebrows he decided not to push that and to leave it as a rhetorical question, "They're here because I think our patient has been a bad boy."

This seemed to settle her somewhat, but the discomfort remained, tension in her posture giving it away.

"Why would they talk to me anyway? If they need to know something about the patient, they'll obviously come to you. There's a reason you're warning me off…what is it?"

Cameron narrowed her eyes and for a moment he looked almost _impressed_ by her deductions, which only confirmed them in her mind, but it was a fleeting expression and after a moment he scoffed. Without giving her an answer, he turned and awkwardly limped toward the door, again surprisingly fast for a cripple. He was gone before she could insist upon an answer, because she'd clearly hit upon something. After working for House for so long, she'd picked up some of his sharp observation skills. Pity for him they were being used against him.

--

"If you're going to be bothering me throughout this case, I suggest you at least bring coffee."

Booth and Brennan hadn't done much that could be classified as 'bothersome', but House regarded their very presence as something he could kick off about. The patient had been in a coma since they had arrived the previous afternoon, so for Booth and Brennan it seemed simply to be a waiting game. They used the Differential Diagnosis office when House and his ducklings weren't in there, to get on top of their paperwork for the case. It was gone five pm and House was tetchy after no developments with his patient for an entire day left him stir crazy with boredom and saddled with more clinic duty than he'd wish on his worst enemy.

"Whilst you're here, I say we set up some ground rules, " House ignored the snort of amusement from Booth, "No talking to my people – you need to know something, you ask me; no using my office as your fancy FBI headquarters – there's plenty of waiting rooms in this office and if you get in the way of my differentials it won't be pretty. If you really badly want an office, Wilson finds saying 'no' difficult and Cuddy will probably bend over backwards to accommodate you…if you get her to _literally_ bend over backwards, call me immediately and I may rethink about your use of my office for a while."

Brennan seemed to be mulling the terms over in her mind, pointedly ignoring the suggestive comment regarding Cuddy, whilst Booth simply stared coldly back at House.

"Of course, you have to stick to _our_ rules too. You tell us everything, no matter how small. And as soon as the patient wakes up, we get jurisdiction on whatever we want."

Booth added and it didn't go unnoticed how House abstained an attempt at covering his contempt at being given rules himself.

"Why don't you want us talking to your fellows? Worried we might dig up something on you, Dr. House? Contrary to your narcissistic view of the world, not everything _is_ about you. To be honest, I couldn't care less."

A smirk settled on House's lips as he didn't even bother to grace the suggestion with a reply. Booth couldn't read people as well as he though, apparently. There was one very good reason House didn't want FBI Wonder Boy anywhere near his fellows. And that reason had a name. Cameron.

It hadn't been all that long since a certain Dr. Sebastian Charles had stolen his young immunologist's attention. Even now he remembered the jealousy and possessiveness that had coursed through him when he'd seen them holding hands, causing him to aggressively assert his authority and throw the door open, startling both of them, particularly Cameron, into withdrawing their contact.

House didn't want a repeat of that, especially not with some fancy FBI guy who could quite literally sweep her off her feet if he wanted to. He hadn't wanted to admit to himself that he'd been furiously jealous of a promising relationship between Cameron and Charles a few months previous, so if he had the possibility of preventing anything like that happening again with Special Agent Booth, then he'd certainly maintain control of the situation from the get-go.

"We'll be going now, but we'll be back first thing in the morning."

Booth told him as he began to lead Brennan out, a hand on the small of her back to guide her, but his eyes on House, who simply shrugged. It had almost sounded like a threat, but he really didn't care.

--

"Booth, you heard what Dr. House said about his people. It's a _rule_."

Brennan grabbed her partner's arm and settled a firm gaze on him, eyes boring right through causing him to pause. Cameron was hard at work in the lab. He recognised her as one of the doctors House had been working with in the Diagnosis office earlier that afternoon. He remembered thinking how pretty she was, but had immediately brushed that thought away when Brennan had pulled him back on track with their paperwork.

There was honestly no reason for him to go in there, other than to piss House off when he found out one of his 'rules' had been broken.

"Bones, it's only polite to introduce myself."

Brennan immediately shook her head, hands on hips.

"Don't involve me in this. You just want to break a rule for the hell of it, to annoy House. I'll go and wait in the car."

And with that, she continued to walk toward the elevator. Sighing, he waited to see if she'd give in but, as he suspected, she simply raised her eyebrows and shook her head, cementing her stubbornness as she stepped into the elevator and let to doors close. The opportunity to royally piss House off was too good to miss though, and even from this distance of roughly two hundred meters, he was once again struck by how pretty Cameron was. Two incentives to be polite and introduce himself.

--

Due to most of the lab staff having hurried out as soon as the clock announced half past five, there was just a scattering of a few night staff early to arrive for their shift, and day staff late to leave. Cameron was currently on her own, leaning over the centrifuge.

"Hi."

Booth popped his head around the glass door and gave Cameron a dazzling smile as she jumped, startled, and turned quickly to face him. Returning a somewhat wary smile, to the suited stranger grinning at her in the doorway, she hesitated. She hadn't seen him in House's office, from where he'd caught sight of her through the glass, so she could only guess this was the FBI guy House had warned her away from. He certainly looked the part anyway.

"Can I help you?"

She offered a wary but polite smile. Was it any of House's business that she spoke to him?

"I'm sorry I startled you, I just thought I'd drop by and introduce myself seeing as we'll be working together in some form or another over the next few weeks. I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth, FBI."

He held out a hand to her as he stepped fully into the lab and walked a little closer, without invading her personal space, that charming smile gracing his face again. She timidly reached out and shook his hand with her delicate one after a significant pause, pushing away the caution House had instilled in her with a shake of her head. She gave him a proper smile as he shook her hand gently, his eyes locked on hers, making a flutter of butterflies tangle in her stomach for some odd reason she couldn't quite explain.

"Dr. Allison Cameron, Immunologist and House's personal secretary."

The hint of sarcasm coupled with the roll of her eyes in a good-natured way at the second part of her job description made Booth laugh. He was quite sure he'd found the reason House had forbidden Booth contact with his fellows. He was possessive, and he clearly wanted to keep this beauty for himself. Tough luck.

He subtly took in various details about her. The sad eyes that held a lot in them, hidden strength being one of them; the in-between colour of her eyes, a shade he couldn't really describe in a way that would do justice to them; the lack of a ring on her left hand. He noticed all of these things with just a few cursory glances.

"Is House always such a…."

He waved a hand, searching for the right word.

"An ass? Yeah, pretty much."

She smiled wryly, continuing to fill the centrifuge as she talked over her shoulder to him. This gave him ample opportunity to let his eyes wander down over her body, pausing to appreciate what he would class as an impeccable ass.

"So I hear our patient's in trouble with you guys then? Must be serious if the FBI's involved. I'm guessing I'm not allowed to know what he's done?"

She glanced back at him, oblivious of his gaze tracing the contours of her petite frame. He chuckled quietly and shook his head.

"Sorry sweet, if I told you, I'd have to kill you."

He did his best 'Mafia boss' impersonation and his mischievous smile and wink made her laugh as she shook her head too. She wondered how she could feel so comfortable with someone she'd only just met. It would surely rile House if he found out this meeting had taken place, when he'd made it perfectly clear they weren't to converse. But why should he control who his fellows could and couldn't talk to?

"So, Dr. Cameron, any chance you might consider accompanying me to dinner tonight?"

She stopped filling the centrifuge and turned to face him, surprise clearly written on her face at his confident and sudden proposition. She honestly didn't know what to say.

"I'm not asking you on a date or anything, so if your boyfriend asks, it's dinner with a colleague. That's what we are at the moment, after all."

A blush crept onto her cheeks and coloured them a pretty shade of pink. He was subtly asking if she was single.

"I…don't have a boyfriend."

His feigned shock both amused and flattered her, which she was sure it was meant to. She gained a little of her confidence back and offered him another smile.

"Well, in that case we can call it a date. I can't say I'm sorry you're not taken," he grinned again, leaning against the counter top and studying her in a way that mirrored her confrontation the previous day with House, "But your boss seems a little…possessive. Not that I can blame him."

Cameron flushed deep red and quickly turned away with a short laugh, trying to hide her embarrassment and will away the burning sensation that had taken over her cheeks.

"He's…like that with everyone. It's a power trip. Chase, Foreman and I – we're just his toys really. And House doesn't like sharing his toys."

Satisfied and quite impressed with her cover for him, she couldn't help but grimace when she thought of what House would say if he found out she went for dinner with Booth…as he inevitably would. After all, he had the uncanny ability of sensing everything, especially if it was being hidden from him. But then again, maybe a night out with a hot guy and a few drinks would be good for her. She hadn't done that in far too long.

"I'll go for dinner with you," she swiftly moved the subject away from House, back into a more comfortable zone, "Do you know many places around here? I can suggest a few nice restaurants."

Her mind involuntarily flickered back to the disastrous date with House at what had formerly been her favourite restaurant. Well, she wouldn't be suggesting _that _place for dinner with Booth.

"Sure. You can give me directions, I'll pick you up at seven."

She nodded in agreement as he checked his watch.

"Well, if I'm going to make myself look all spiffy for you, I best get going. Bones is going to wonder where I've disappeared to."

He got her address and phone number before he left, and she was once again alone in the lab, feeling like an excited teenager looking forward to her first date.

--

"What took you so long? I was getting worried."

Brennan frowned as Booth slid into the driver's seat, a grin on his face. If she was being honest, she didn't want to know, because she had a feeling her jealous side would be roused. She'd caught the way Booth had checked Cameron out when they'd seen the three doctors through the glass from House's office, and she hadn't liked it. In fact, she'd formed a dislike for the pretty young doctor her partner was attracted to, simply because of jealousy. She knew it was wrong and she assured herself that Dr. Cameron was most likely a nice enough person, but she greatly disliked the way Booth had looked at her. Not that she could blame him. It wasn't like he was dating, so technically he was free to oggle as many beautiful women as he wanted to. Of course, Brennan never noticed that he looked at _her_ that way. She was too busy berating herself for being jealous when he noticed other women.

"Oh, I just got talking, sorry."

And he didn't offer any more of an explanation, piquing her suspicions.

"Were you talking to that woman? That Dr. Cameron whom House told you to stay away from?"

She pushed, switching her gaze from him to an opportunely positioned bug on the windshield. She tried to quash that rising jealousy that she knew was childish in a woman of her age and stature. What did she have to be jealous of anyway? For a start, Dr. Cameron wasn't a best-selling author and top forensic anthropologist. And perhaps more importantly, Dr. Cameron would only be spending minimum time with Booth, especially if House had anything to do with it. She wouldn't dispute it either.

"Yes."

She knew she wasn't going to get very far with this line of questioning so she decided to drop it…for the moment. No good getting into a heated discussion of that kind just yet, when they were stuck in New Jersey together for two weeks. She wanted to know though. She _needed_ to know. Something had obviously occurred back in the relatively short period of time he was 'talking' with Cameron. Brennan was determined to find out what it was. But she'd be wasting her time if she pushed it now, so she changed the subject.

"Shall we go for something to eat in a few hours? There's food served at the hotel but I'd rather go out. Let's go to a restaurant, check out some 'sights' or whatever it is you do in unfamiliar locations."

She turned back to look at him and caught the grimace that crossed his expression. It intrigued her. His fingers drummed the steering wheel as he visibly deliberated on what to tell her.

"I can't, Bones, I'm sorry. I've got…business to attend to."

Confusion mired her thoughts for a moment before realisation dawned. She was getting used to the unorthodox – or, at least unorthodox to her – way that he described things. Covered them up. And this was definitely something he was covering. She'd changed the subject and put the previous one to rest for a while, whilst unknowingly stumbling onto the subject that she would extort her answers from.

"You're taking her out, aren't you? You're going on a date with her!"

Brennan was altogether relieved that the timing of their arrival back at the hotel was flawless. She got out of the car without another word, ignoring him as he jumped out of the driver's side and called her name repeatedly. She knew she was being childish, but she couldn't help it. He hadn't planned on telling her, and that was what stung the most. He'd known it wouldn't go down well so he'd planned to…what? Sneak out for his date with the pretty little doctor? If he asked why she was getting so upset, she already had her answer planned. 'It's breaking House's rules'. Like she cared. But it would pass; she knew that. She wouldn't have to say what she really felt. She wouldn't have to tell him that it hurt because she wanted him to take _her_ on a date, not some young doctor he'd only just met.


	2. Compelling Distractions

**Hey guys! Thanks for the lovely comments!  
**

**This one is rated R for adult content :) Be aware, this is the first 'adult content' I've written in any kind of detail. So bear with me. And any feedback is much appreciated!!**

Enjoy!

**Peace & Cheers  
Amylia  
xxxxxx**

* * *

**LOVE IS A BATTLEFIELD**

**Chapter Two – Compelling Distractions**

Cameron spent a good part of her evening deciding what to wear and getting ready for her date with Booth. She hadn't been on a real date in years, so she'd doubted every choice she'd made so far. Red dress. No, green dress. Hair up. No, hair down. Silver shoes. No, black shoes. By the time she was finally ready, she had been through the majority of the eveningwear in her closet and was sure Booth would turn up before she was all done.

Luckily he didn't, and when he knocked on her door at a few minutes to seven, she was somewhat relieved. The nerves she'd been trying to calm jolted her when she heard the knock, but she was glad she wouldn't have to pace anymore.

Opening the door, she smiled shyly at him, taking in what he was wearing. A smart blue shirt and navy striped tie to match the deep navy suit. As she stepped aside to let him in, his eyes travelled the length of her and he stared, open-mouthed, making her blush and laugh nervously.

"Oh…wow. You look amazing!"

He exclaimed as he let his eyes repeat their journey over her attire. She'd settled on the emerald green, prom-style strapless dress that reached her knees. The colour accented the colour of her eyes and brought out the green in them beautifully. The satin dress hugged her figure in all the right places, the sash emphasising her barely-there waistline before sticking out gently and falling down to her knees. His eyes continued down, taking in the sight of her toned, feminine legs and pedicured toes peeking out from open-toed black high heels. He was pretty certain she'd most likely pedicured her toes for the evening, not seeming like the type of woman who would usually be so caught up on tiny details of her appearance. He'd noticed her because she was naturally beautiful, not because she tried hard to emphasise it. The simple, natural make up she was wearing instilled that image too, as well as the soft curls falling around her face, a pretty green diamante clip holding back one side. The simplicity of her elegance was a huge turn on for him.

"Thank you, and you look very handsome."

She smiled, feeling the flush on her cheeks rapidly spreading down her neck as he continued to look at her as though he was going on a date with a beauty pageant queen. Opening the door even wider, she laughed as he just stood there dumbly.

"You _can_ come in y'know."

He looked suitably embarrassed by his awe as he thanked her and stepped inside.

"Do you want a coffee or something? I know we've not had dinner yet, but we're early yet. I rang and booked a table at Giordano's for seven thirty, I hope you don't mind. I know how hard it is to get into a nice restaurant round here without booking."

She rebuked herself for rambling, tried to tell herself it was 'just a date' and not something she needed to get so worked up about. He smiled warmly and accepted her offer of coffee, and she hated herself for the fact that already, House kept coming to mind.

'_Not tonight,'_ she thought as she made her way into the kitchen to get them some drinks, _'Just for one night, you cannot be thinking about House.'_

Left alone in the living room, he made his way to the sofa and sat down, looking around and taking in all the little details about her that were given away by her apartment. He liked what he saw. But somewhere at the back of his mind, even though he was hitting it off with Cameron and so far, she was everything he'd want in a date, he was still plagued by the thoughts of Brennan. When she'd found out that he was taking Cameron out, Brennan had looked…hurt?

He didn't understand it. He'd thought he'd given her quite a few heavy hints that he had feelings for her, but she just seemed to back off. Sure, he knew she found dealing with emotions difficult, and unless they could be rationally explained she tended to channel her acknowledgement elsewhere, but if she had feelings for him too, then why hadn't she given anything away yet? Little did he realise that even though they were going on a date with each other, both himself and Cameron had other people playing at the back of their mind.

--

After fifteen minutes of coffee and light conversation, they headed out to the restaurant, the atmosphere between them less full of nervous energy and more comfortable by the time they arrived at their destination ten minutes later.

Cameron had chosen the restaurant and was praying this date would go better than the one with House had, but again, she reminded herself that House was not involved in her date tonight, so he had to be pushed as far back in her thoughts as was possible for her.

When they arrived they were immediately seated and offered wine, which was gratefully accepted. Over dinner, the conversation was comfortable and easy and Cameron found herself much more relaxed. Whether it had anything to do with the wine could be argued, but she was becoming more confident and at ease with him as they got to know one another. She was simply enjoying the company of someone new, who found her attractive and was both smart and good-looking. It was somewhat of a novelty for her to actually be out enjoying herself like this.

He apologised a few times during dinner when she ducked her head shyly as she caught him staring at her.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to stare, but you really do look beautiful. How is it possible that you're single?"

It seemed to mystify him and she laughed, waving away his compliment as she sipped her wine.

"Because I'm a workaholic, which is kind of a given in my line of work. You've probably found that with your partner," at his nod and feigned-sad smile she continued, "Well the only people I really get to spend any time with are the people I work with…and getting involved in that area can be…complicated."

Chase immediately came to mind. They'd slept together once; due to the meth she'd taken having an overly strong effect on her sex drive and him being the only one she knew would go over to her place. House perhaps would have, but something had stopped her from calling him anyway. Even when she was high, she wasn't _stupid_, and having a one-night stand with someone she actually had feelings for, as well as the fact that he was her boss, had been too heavy on the implications. Chase had been a safe option. As safe as drug-induced sex could be.

She sighed softly as she tore her thoughts away from a time in her life she'd much rather forget, and looked down into the half-full glass of red wine. Even though they'd got through a full bottle between them, she was nowhere in the vicinity of drunk. She was barely even tipsy. The warm sensation in her stomach had certainly helped to loosen her up and enable her to lose some inhibitions, but she wasn't feeling it in her temples as she usually did when she drank excessive amounts of alcohol.

They chatted with ease, laughed at each other's bad jokes and just generally got to know one another. Both were surprised and a little disappointed with how fast the evening flew by and before they knew it they were leaving the restaurant, and walking along the moderately-quiet street under the soft glow of the boulevard lights. As they walked neither was entirely sure where they were walking to, but they were both too caught up on enjoying the company to mention it, so they continued to talk. Over the evening they'd covered pretty much everything. He'd told her about Rebecca and Parker, about his parents and his time as a sniper with the Army Rangers; she told him about her late husband, her family – details that even House didn't know about – and how she'd actually been tempted to go and work in Africa with Dr. Charles. Both of them, however, refrained from touching on the subjects of the people at the back of their minds.

Whilst they walked, their hands brushed accidentally, which Booth took advantage of and gently clasped her hand in his. Neither made a move to point it out, but they felt the tingles shoot up their arms at the contact. Cameron couldn't help but smile at the innocence of it all, which was part of what made the butterflies return to her stomach. She was thoroughly enjoying the way he treated her like a princess, something she hadn't experienced since her late husband.

They were so caught up in conversation however, that neither Booth nor Cameron noticed Wilson and House leaving the run down little pub across the street, or the way both men stopped in sync as they caught sight of the immunologist and the FBI agent looking decidedly couple-like and at ease holding hands.

Wilson stole a glance at his best friend. Apart from the narrowed eyes, his expression was, as ever, unreadable. He clearly wasn't happy though and Wilson had a feeling Cameron would be bearing the brunt of his displeasure the following day at work.

As soon as they'd stepped outside, House had seen Cameron, and was sure he must have some kind of radar that alerted him to her presence, because even before his eyes fell upon her stunning form dressed in emerald, his body had reacted. The fire stirring in his stomach now had nothing to do with the way she was dressed though, and it wasn't a pleasant feeling. He'd endeavoured to prevent this from happening, yet it had happened anyway. He'd know, as soon as he'd layed eyes on Booth, that Cameron would fall under his spell, and as clever and manipulative as his plan had been, it had fallen though. The innocent image of her delicate hand encased in Booth's sent shivers of fury and jealousy down his spine. Not that he'd ever admit to it though. He'd just be superfluously cruel to her at work. That was his way of saying 'I like you and you made me jealous'.

"House…"

Wilson's voice, tentative with a mixture of warning and empathy, broke through his thoughts. Silently, without answering his friend, House hailed a cab and kept his eyes clear of Booth and Cameron for as long as he could until his eyes were drawn back whilst his cab took him away from them.

Part of him had been put at ease by the looks he'd seen Booth and Brennan share. He'd been sure there was something between them, which had lessened his worries that the big-shot FBI guy would swoop down and snatch Cameron away. Apparently he'd been quite wrong.

--

After walking through the well-lit streets of Princeton for another fifteen minutes, they hailed a cab to Cameron's place and as they pulled up outside, she hesitated. Booth didn't push it, but she knew inviting him in was only the polite thing to do. The restaurant hadn't been all that far away from Booth's hotel, but he'd insisted that she wasn't going to get into a cab alone, after he'd 'seen what creeps could be around' at night in the city. She was touched by his concern but as they'd come closer to her home, the butterflies from earlier had returned to her stomach.

She hadn't had a date in far too long, or at least, not one that had gone as well and as far as this one had already.

"I don't have to y'know. Come in, I mean."

He obviously sensed her hesitance and was giving her a way out, which she greatly appreciated and part of her wanted to accept that route of escape. But the larger part of her didn't want their date to end just yet, and she shook her head, assuring him that she wanted him to stay for a while.

--

Once inside her apartment, there was a moment of awkwardness before she broke the silence.

"Coffee?"

He accepted the offer and thanked her, repeating his earlier action of making his way to the sofa whilst he waited for her to return, laying his jacket over the back of it. She darted into the kitchen and was gone for a fair while before he decided to see if she was all right. When he popped his head into the kitchen, she was absently holding the kettle that had clearly boiled a little while ago, obviously deep in thought.

She didn't know where the evening would go from here, but she decided that if it felt natural and right, then it was fine with her however far they got. She really liked spending time with him, and she was definitely attracted to him – despite the fact that she had been unable to stop making comparisons to House – and added to those facts, she remembered quite acutely that he would only be around for two weeks, before he'd be going back to Washington and they'd be getting on with their separate lives again. So she had two, perhaps three at a push, weeks to enjoy it. It wouldn't be long-term – both of them were too deeply involved with their work and life in general to be able to sustain a long-distance relationship – so she figured that they might as well make the most of it. As two mature, consenting adults, it wasn't like it was against the law.

As the thoughts were barrelling through her mind, she hadn't noticed that minutes were passing until she felt Booth gently taking the kettle from her hand and pouring the drinks himself, a light smile on his lips as he glanced at her.

"You've gone awfully quiet all of a sudden"

He commented as he carried both their cups back through to the living room with her close behind him, feeling foolish for letting her distance become so obvious. He sat down on the sofa again and she followed suit, gracefully perching next to him. He was looking at her with those chocolate brown eyes that made her insides melt. They were a rich brown, and the opposite to House's icy blues that she fell in love with time and time again. Quickly banishing that thought, she scolded herself again for falling into the trap of thinking about House.

"Just…thinking."

She said slowly and she didn't resist when he took her hand.

"Allison, we don't have to go anywhere with this tonight, so don't feel like me coming in for coffee means we've got to go further. I'm happy with how dinner went and I won't deny that I'm extremely attracted to you…but I'm not pressuring you to do anything you're not happy with."

He assured her gently, the earnest, gentle expression on his face warming and relaxing her. She was the one to take the first step, as she timidly moved closer, but didn't hesitate when she got close enough to close the space between them. The first kiss was as though they were testing the waters. It was chaste and sweet and feather-light. But one look in his eyes and she saw the desire burning there, her lips quickly returning to his in a searing and passionate kiss that he groaned into and she opened her mouth to him as she felt the vibrations of his groan and his tongue pressing against her lips.

One of his hands slid up her back and showered cold-bumps across her bare shoulder blades as it tangled into her hair, whilst the other slid around her waist to pull her closer into his embrace. It was her turn to respond as a kitten-like mewl passed her lips and she felt him tense a little at the sensation against his lips. She felt like she was on fire as she gave herself over to the kiss, her own arms sliding around his neck and her nails gently pressing into the material of his shirt. For an instant, her eyes fluttered open a little and she found herself looking at the chiselled lines of House's forehead, the salt-and-pepper curls she'd become so fond of. It caused her to pull back and break the heated kiss, but before he opened his eyes she composed herself as she found herself looking into Booth's sincere face again.

"Are you all right? We don't have to-"

She shook her head and fought the blush threatening to colour her cheeks redder than they already were thanks to that kiss.

"Thought my lungs would explode."

She lied with a smile, tying herself together with it yet again and hating herself more fiercely for letting a broken dream insinuate itself upon her reality. How could she stop thinking about House, when it was the one stolen kiss they'd shared that she'd been dreaming of for the past year? But no, she couldn't go down that route again. It only led to heartache. And Booth was right here in front of her.

She closed the gap between them again and this time as they kissed, she leaned back and pulled him with her, until he was propping his weight up on one arm, kissing her deeply, whilst letting his free hand slide down her side until it reached her leg. Without breaking their kiss, he brought her knee up and fumbled with her shoe for a moment before tugging it off. His fingers trailed their way achingly slowly back up her leg, gently pushing up her dress and making circles on her thigh, working slowly inwards, teasing, until he felt her arch into his touch and moan into their kiss. He smiled at her reaction, never breaking the kiss, as he pulled her up to a sitting position. He pulled back this time and when her eyes fluttered open, he was struck by how clouded with lust they were. Her hair cheeks were flushed and her hair had the wild and irresistible tussle to it from his earlier ministrations.

"You taste as good as you look."

He smiled, as he slid his hands around to her back, where he paused and silently questioned with his eyes, only continuing to unzip her dress when she nodded her consent. Before he'd fully unzipped it though, she grabbed one of his hands and pulled him to standing. He looked confused for a moment, before she shyly ducked her head and led him toward an open doorway a few feet away.

Once they reached her bedroom, she stood beside the bed and turned to face him, letting go of the dress she'd held up, flushing as his gaze immediately travelled the length of her body when the dress pooled around her feet.

He was definitely turned on right now. Just her kiss had made him feel uncomfortably tight in his slacks. Now the sight of her standing before him, brunette curls framing an innocent expression, a strapless white-lace bra and matching lacy panties, endlessly long, toned legs and a flush colouring her chest, all made him want to simply jump her. But at the same time, he wanted to take his time and make this last.

"So beautiful."

He whispered as he closed in on her again, his fingers grazing the unbelievably soft skin of her waist as he pulled her up against him, wanting to let her feel the effect she was having on him. She kissed him with fervour as her fingers worked the buttons of his shirt, her gentle touch contradicting the fire of her kiss. Pulling the shirt down his arms and throwing it across the room she quickly moved her hands to the buckle of his pants, yanking them down within seconds. Satisfied that he was equally as exposed as she was, she backed up until her calves hit the bed. Turning, she gently pushed him until he sat on the edge and then proceeded to give him a smoulderingly sultry look that made him sure he'd explode with just one more touch, and kicked off her remaining shoe before carefully straddling his lap.

He pulled her hard against him and ground against her a few times as a sigh passed her lips and her eyes closed at the sensation, small hands gripping his shoulders as she fought for control of her body.

Managing to regain some composure, she opened her eyes and it was at this point that she faltered first. Swallowing, she tried to hide the nerves that suddenly tangled in his stomach as she reached behind her and unclasped her bra, letting it fall down her arms and to the floor. She couldn't meet his eyes and felt overly exposed and vulnerable as she felt his burning gaze fall to her breasts. She was well aware of the fact that they were small, but all Booth could think about were how perfect they were as he noticed her anxious and nervous expression, her eyes trained on something over his shoulder. He brought his hand up and gently tilted her chin to look at him.

"You're perfect."

He assured her, his voice no more than a whisper, as he maintained eye contact and placed a gentle kiss on her left breast whilst cupping her right with his other hand. Seeing her eyes immediately darken, he continued his attention to her chest. An involuntary moan passed her lips and her eyes fell closed as his mouth worked wonders on her and she wondered how she had gone without sex for so long. The abstinence since Chase had caused her to be extra-sensitive right now and she could feel the throb of need building.

Pushing him back to lie on the bed, she tugged at his boxer briefs and had them off within seconds. He didn't seem ashamed by his nakedness and she felt foolish for being embarrassed by her own. His hands played with the stringed waistband of her panties, once again silently asking for permission, which she granted with a kiss. He wasted no time in ridding her of the material, and pulled her against his body. She acknowledged his acceptance of her shyness and smiled against his chest, her fingers tracing patterns on the bare skin of his well-toned biceps. He rolled them carefully so that she was lying beneath him, hair fanned out against the pillow, eyes locked onto his.

But she couldn't keep her eyes open for long when he began to trail kisses down her body, pausing on her stomach as his fingers went ahead of his mouth, impossibly soft caresses dancing on her inner thighs and causing the muscles of her stomach to clench and flutter beneath his lips. Her breath was coming in short pants and she was positive that he could tip her over the edge without even going any further.

But he was enjoying himself far too much to stop there, and let his kisses continue down, kissing both of her inner thighs before finding their way to her centre, his fingers applying pressure to her most sensitive area and a satisfied smile settling on his lips as she cried out in pleasure and bucked against his touch. With one touch he'd pushed her over the edge, and Cameron couldn't help but remember what she'd said to Chase a while ago. Before she even realised it, the words were falling from her lips again, her voice breathless with the afterglow of the orgasm.

"Did you know…w-women can have hour-long orgasms…"

He quirked an eyebrow at her, meeting her gaze as he looked up from between her thighs.

"Well, I didn't know that, but I'm sure we can attempt to break that record."

He winked and before she realised what was happening, still coming down off the high from her first climax, his mouth was on her and she was letting out a sharp scream as her world shook again. Gasping for breath, she dragged her limp body, sated with the two orgasms in close succession, up to rest on her elbows and pulled him up to her. He pressed his lips to hers and she could taste herself on his lips. It was the most erotic thing she'd ever experienced and she quickly rolled them so she was straddling his hips. As he was about to speak she smiled and shook her head.

"I'm on the pill."

And with that, she quickly lowered herself down onto him, her head falling back and a moan tearing from her throat as he filled her entirely. For a moment she didn't move and it was only when she heard him groan and felt his hands on her hips gently encouraging her to move, that she did so, earning simultaneous moans from both of them. Her moans were soon turning into breathless pants and she was calling out to a God she didn't believe in, though she was starting to believe that maybe heaven did exist right now.

"Oh...God. Allison, you're gonna kill me."

He was gasping for breath and slowly encouraging her to speed up, which she readily complied with. His hands explored every part of her body as she struggled to breath, his touch only heightening every sensation. As she was nearing a third orgasm, she felt his hand slide between them and a sharp and almost painful shot of pleasure shuddered through her as she screamed his name. She wouldn't admit that it had been on the tip of her tongue to cry out _House's_ name as he brought her back to the edge within moments. Rolling them yet again, he continued to move inside her slowly, working her back up startlingly fast and making her realise he was perhaps serious when he'd accepted the challenge of giving her an hour long orgasm. His eyes were locked onto hers and it was the most intensely erotic thing she could imagine right now, brown eyes burning into blue-greens, which were more black than anything, due to the desire flowing through every nerve ending.

"My God, you're amazing...so beautiful," he whispered to her and she moaned in reply.

His lips found hers as he swallowed her moans and pushed harder against her when she cried out for more.

--

He'd almost succeeded her challenge but after an excrutiatingly pleasurable fifty minutes of continuous orgasms, she was sure she would have trouble walking the next day and assured him that one more and her heart would surely give out.

So, with both of them entirely sated and sure that they couldn't move another inch, Booth pulled the covers up around them and pulled her close, her back pressed against his chest as he peppered kisses on her neck and nuzzled her hair, inhaling the scent he'd never forget, fingers drawing lazy shapes on her flat stomach and making her drift toward a completely satisfied sleep. Despite the fact that he couldn't get enough of Cameron, unable to believe that she'd kept him going for so long, one thought kept creeping up on him.

_'I wonder if Brennan would stick around after sex, or if she'd chalk it up to some kind of moment of weakness…'_

_'House probably isn't a cuddler,'_ Cameron thought and as soon it crossed her mind she felt like crying. She'd just had mind-blowing sex with Booth, yet her mind was still drawn back to House. Damn him.


	3. Wake Up Call

**Hi all**

**Well, I'm more updating this than Stolen Cinderella lately, but I promise I'm getting right back onto Stolen Cinderella when my muse agrees to do so.  
This chapter has been so much fun to write, and it's dedicated to my friend mutemime over on LJ. It's also for sinelli's birthday, also over on the HouseCameron comm on LJ, my second home.**

**Enjoy this chapter, there's some sex, some fun and playfulness...and Strong!Snarky!Seductive!Cameron and Jealous!House. Enjoy! Rated R for language and...such. Haha.  
**

**  
Peace & Cheers  
Amylia  
xxxxxx**

* * *

**LOVE IS A BATTLEFIELD**

**Chapter Three – Wake-Up Call**

As the morning sunshine found its way through the cracks in the blinds, consciousness slowly returned to Cameron. Her body felt comfortably numb with exhaustion with the previous night's activities, even muscle protesting to even the slightest movement. She didn't have the ability or inclination to move for a good few moments after she'd woken up, but she knew she had to get up so, with considerable effort, she lifted her head to check the time – 6:45am – before forcing herself to turn over, rubbing her eyes as she did so. She expected to find Booth still asleep beside her…

She didn't want to analyse the feelings that coursed through her when she found herself alone in the bed. To say the least it was a blow. She felt like crying. She felt cheap. She felt used. Confusion fogged her mind, which was still clouded with sleep and as a single tear fell from her eye, she wiped it away angrily. She'd fallen for it. The sweet talk, the handholding, the gentle kisses. She'd actually let herself believe he wanted more than just sex. Who had she been kidding? He was here for two weeks and she'd thought he really wanted to get to know her. She'd let herself be taken in by those eyes, and now she was waking up feeling like a cheap hooker, to find he'd left without another word, without a 'thanks, that was fun' or any other kind of recognition that it hadn't been easy for her to just open up so easily after all the times she'd been burned.

Fighting more tears, she refused to cry over him. Pulling the covers tighter around herself she sat up and attempted to force the knot of rejection and nausea in her stomach to dissipate. If she'd thought House could be cold with his blunt rejection of her time and time again, she didn't know what this classed as. At least House hadn't led her on. Booth had let her believe she was more than just an easy lay, that he was actually interested in getting to know her. She couldn't help but feel their 'date' had just been an expensive way to get her into bed. And she'd fallen for it.

The night kept replaying in her head and she was unable to fight the tears anymore, letting them flow freely down her cheeks and allowing herself a few minutes to wallow in self-pity. Wrapping the covers around her, she dragged herself to the drawers and pulled an oversized grey Northwestern t-shirt out and tugged it on, wiping the tears away before she soaked the t-shirt too much.

At this point in time all she wanted was a cup of coffee and a hot shower. Switching on the latter, she dragged herself the few feet down the hallway to the kitchen. Giving a start, she felt her stomach do somersaults and almost knocked a lamp over. Booth suddenly appeared from crouching behind the counter-top and she was sure she'd been too close to a heart attack for comfort, especially after what last night had done to her. He was wearing just his boxer shorts and holding a pan in his hand.

Noticing Cameron's startled expression, he offered a smile and stood up fully.

"Good morning, I was just making you some breakfast…where do you keep your frying pan?"

A flash of guilt struck her and she tore her eyes from his, trying to let the situation sink in. Her fears had been totally wrong. He _hadn't_ left…he was, in fact, making her breakfast. And she'd woken up and thought the worst when he wasn't next to her.

"What's wrong?"

Raising her eyes again, she met his and he looked as confused as she'd felt when she'd first awoken.

"Y-you're…still here…I thought…"

He put down a pan he was holding and tried to quell the hurt that travelled through him as he misinterpreted what she was saying.

"I can…go, if you want? I just thought you'd like some-"

Shaking her head, she moved further into the room and tried to find her voice.

"I didn't mean it like that, I just…I woke up and thought…when you weren't next to me…I thought you'd left."

Dropping her gaze again, she slid into a seat at the breakfast bar, leaning her elbows on it and dropping her head into her hands, a sigh passing her lips. She was cursing herself for immediately assuming the worst from him. Recognition alighted on his face and he rounded the countertop to stand next to her. She was feeling truly guilty for thinking the way she did and it took her a moment to lift her head and meet his gaze. When she did, he gently cupped her cheeks and smiled down at her.

"Why would I have left? I don't regret what we did last night, Allison. It might have been…quick, for us to sleep together, but I'm only here for two weeks. And I really like you. I haven't lost any kind of respect for you just because we slept together…and for what it's worth, I hope we'll do it again."

He gave her a genuinely warm smile and she couldn't help but return it. His thumbs wiped at the tears tracks left on her cheeks and he shook his head.

"You were crying? I didn't mean for all this to upset you…in fact, come on."

With that, he gently tugged her to stand up and led her back to her bedroom. Confusion settling as a frown on her face, she followed, intrigued by what he was doing. He climbed onto the bed and ushered her on next to him.

"Seeley, we don't have time to do this again now, I'm gonna be late for work-"

He shook his head and shushed her, motioning again for her to climb into the bed beside him. Still intrigued, she did as he asked and once she was next to him, he pulled her back against him, holding her like he had the night before as they'd fallen asleep, his fingers finding their way up her t-shirt and tracing soft patterns on the bare skin of her stomach, making her shiver a little at the contact this early in the morning.

"You want to wake up with me here, then that's what you'll do."

She couldn't help but smile, wondering if House could ever be this thoughtful. Immediately, she felt guilty again, for even letting House cross her mind when Booth was here being so caring, yet again. Feeling the warmth of his body and the continual dull ache of her exhausted muscles, sleep claimed her faster than she realised and the next thing she knew, he was gently rousing her back to consciousness.

--

"Come on Sleeping Beauty, or you really will be late for work."

He was whispering close to her ear and she groaned in reluctance as perception seeped back to her. But when she realised his arms were still around her, her head using his right bicep as a pillow – which made her wonder if she'd given him a dead arm – and his left arm nestled under her t-shirt, she smiled sleepily, her eyes remaining closed. Feeling awareness slowly returning to her, he began to kiss her shoulder, where the loose-fitting t-shirt had slipped off, trailing his kisses up to her neck before kissing her earlobe and gently nipping at it. Squirming and laughing as sensation overcame her body from his kisses, she finally opened her eyes and looked back over her shoulder at him. He immediately claimed her lips, stealing her breath with a tender kiss as he lifted his hand to run his fingers through her hair.

Breaking the kiss she stifled a yawn and smiled, a contented sigh passing her lips as she snuggled back into him.

"That was the best wake-up call I've ever had."

She said as she slowly let herself come back to the world of the living. The phone on her bedside table broke the calmness and she jolted in his arms. Glancing at the bedside clock, her eyes widened as she reached for the phone, lying on her side as she answered it. She really was going to be late. It was almost a quarter past eight and she had less than an hour to get showered, dressed and ready for work. She was normally in work by now as it was.

"Hello?"

"Cameron, where are you? You're usually in by now."

Chase's voice filtered down the line and she sighed as his question mirrored her own internal acknowledgement just moments before. She was usually in by seven-thirty, and generally no later than eight am, even though he shift technically started an hour later. Chase got in at eight am and if she wasn't already there, he felt justified in thinking it odd. Hence, his call.

"Yeah, I'm…running late. I'll be in for nine-"

A sharp gasp passed her lips before she could stop it as she felt Booth's hand slide further up her t-shirt to cup one of her breasts, sending a bolt of pleasure right through her. Glancing back at Booth with wide eyes, she saw the wicked smile on his face and bit her lip, shaking her head whilst trying to stifle a laugh.

There was an noticeable pause over the line and Cameron knew Chase was suspecting something.

"Cameron…are you with someone?"

"I've gotta go, Chase. I'll be in at nine."

And with that she quickly hung up, rolling back over to face him and trying her best to scowl, but failing miserably.

"He knows you're here now, thanks. I'm going to be the gossip of the hospital for the next two weeks at least, because Chase can never keep his mouth shut."

That wicked smile was still on his lips and he leaned forward for a kiss, laughing when she tried to resist, but once again failed.

"May as well give them something to talk about then."

He raised a suggestive eyebrow and once again pushed his hand up her t-shirt. She protested but he only ended up tickling her. Once her laughter had subsided, she glanced at the clock again and seriousness returned. Realising she'd left the shower on, she reluctantly disentangled herself from Booth's arms and sighed apologetically.

"I wish we could just stay like that all day, but I've gotta get a shower and be in work in less than an hour."

He nodded and smiled, watching her as she frantically pulled clothes out of her closet and hurried around trying to get herself sorted. Once she'd disappeared into the bathroom, returning once to briefly drop a kiss onto his lips and thank him genuinely for the date and everything else, he got dressed and left, leaving a note on the kitchen counter, and headed to hail a cab and seek out where he'd parked his car back at the hotel the previous evening before their date. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face the whole journey.

--

Getting out of the shower and getting ready faster than she ever had before, she couldn't quite believe she was going to be in work on time. She was still rushing, however, and forgoed breakfast, completely bypassing the note he'd left in the kitchen.

_'I really enjoyed last night and I like being your wake-up call. I want to see where this can go. I hope we can have a repeat of last night sometime soon._

_S_

_x'_

Pulling on her jacket, she headed out and down the front steps of the apartment building, locating her car and pushing the speed limit as she drove to the hospital to see if the rumour mills had already started working.

--

When she entered the Diagnostics Office, Foreman had joined Chase and she could tell immediately that the Australian doctor had shared his suspicions with his colleague, because both were eying her as she walked in, talking together in hushed voices. She rolled her eyes and took off her jacket, taking her time in hanging it up with her back to them. When she finally turned, they were silent, watching her carefully.

"It's none of your business."

She told them both before they could ask any of the questions that were obviously burning the tips of their tongues. Taking a seat at the table and grabbing the latest notes on their patient, she didn't miss the way Chase smirked, as if she'd proved him right just with that statement, and Foreman gawked at her incredulously.

"You _did_ get laid last night!"

He spluttered, as if the news was the biggest he'd been hit with in a long time. She glared at him for his unwitting insult and chose not to comment.

"So who was it? Do we know him? I'm assuming it's a him, but if not then…hell, we want details!"

Once again Cameron rolled her eyes, and she had a feeling she'd be doing it an awful lot today. Remaining silent an ignoring the prying and persistent questions, her heart skipped a beat when she heard the uneven gait of their boss step-thumping down the corridor toward the office. She quickly warned Chase and Foreman, in no uncertain terms, to 'shut the hell up', with a look that threatened parts of them they had inclination to preserve, as the glass door swung open and in limped House, who didn't bother with a greeting and instead demanded to know where his coffee was.

Cameron immediately rose from her seat and made her way to the coffee machine, busying herself with it, thankful for the opportunity to avoid House's scrutiny for a few moments whilst she composed herself. The sudden rush of nervousness in her stomach at the prospect of House being privy to his male fellows' discussion about her sexual exploits the previous night had made her cheeks redden and she was glad she could fumble with the coffee dispenser to hide it.

But she could feel his intense gaze on her back and it just made her blush deeper. Who was she kidding? He figured people out with a single glance, of course he was going to suss out what had happened, especially if Foreman and Chase's barely-contained smirks were adding fuel to the fire.

"Cameron has that freshly-fucked look. Chase, are you responsible?"

Chase almost choked on the apple he was eating, his own face reddening as he vehemently denied any involvement in how she looked. Spinning around in sheer embarrassment, she stared at House; shocked that even he would come out with something so…abrasively rude and direct.

"Well, she certainly got laid," he commented and Foreman smirked again, whilst Chase was still recovering from the apple incident, before House turned back to address Cameron, "who was the lucky guy then?"

He was taunting her, his eyes sparkling with amusement…or it could have been… jealousy. Brushing that notion away and berating herself from interpreting it as such, she quickly turned back to the coffee machine, pouring the drink and handing it to him before excusing herself.

--

She needed to regain some composure before he interrogated her any more, and that meant she needed some space. Hurrying to the restroom, she leaned her hands on the basin and stared into the mirror, not really seeing herself as her mind drifted. If House found out she'd slept with Booth…she was quite sure it wouldn't be very pretty. Especially considering he'd forbid any contact with Booth at all as soon as the federal agent and his partner had arrived.

The door swung open with a considerable amount of force and banged relatively hard against the wall, making Cameron jump. House, leaning heavily on his cane and his eyes never leaving her, made his way into the restroom until he was only a few feet away from her; those impossibly blue eyes once again burning into her.

"Kinda rude to rush off without answering my question, Dr. Cameron."

She bristled at this and turned to face him, levelling a cold glare to meet his gaze.

"Kinda rude to interrogate me about my personal life in front of my co-workers, Dr. House."

She paused, running a hand through her hair, sighing and shaking her head before turning to him, her voice and her resolve stronger than either of them were ready for.

"It's _none of your business_. If I want to 'get laid' as you so nicely put it, then I will. I'm single, there's no law against it."

She shot at him in a challenging tone, folding her arms and not faltering in her resolve one bit. He had no right to demand details of her personal life. He was her boss, not her boyfriend…hell he wasn't even a _friend_. Yet here he was, _accusing_ her of something she had every right to do if she so wished, and it grated.

He stayed silent for a moment, his eyes narrowing as he studied her. Realisation didn't take long to dawn on him and he gripped his cane until his knuckles whitened.

"You slept with the FBI guy, didn't you?"

Moving closer to him, she saw the fire in his eyes, the anger he was containing beneath his cool sarcasm. She didn't let him see that the anger she could recognise shocked her a little. Instead, she moved until she was so close she could feel his breath on her lips and see his eyes darken at her proximity – which in itself made her heart race – and leaned to speak close to his ear, her tone low and seductive.

"If I want to go home and fuck someone all night because you're too screwed up to do it to me yourself, I will do. And don't think you can tell me who I can and can't talk to, or who I can and can't fuck."

And with that, she left him standing alone in the women's restroom, awkwardly aroused by her coarse words that left him uncomfortably tight in his jeans. She hadn't directly answered his question, but he got the message. He certainly hadn't expected _that _from her though. He'd expected grovelling, perhaps some stuttered and flustered attempt at an explanation…but not _that_. It was definitely a wake-up call to the fact that she was a grown woman, and he couldn't control her like he'd attempted to. Now he had to win her back, stop her from falling into the arms of Mr. Federal Agent again…but he'd have to employ different tactics this time.


	4. Taking Back What's Mine

Hey guys!

Thanks for the brilliant reviews! You lot make my day with them :D  
Here's Chapter Four. Stolen Cinderella seems to be on haitus at the moment, but it'll be back as soon as my muse for it is!

Peace & Cheers

Amylia  
xxxxx

**LOVE IS A BATTLEFIELD**

**Chapter Four – Taking Back What's Mine**

House found himself thinking more and more about Cameron over the course of the day and he knew he had to end that. He wanted her, and that alone was eating him up inside. He shouldn't be feeling that…_couldn't_ be feeling it. The way she'd spoken to him earlier in the restroom…it had left him painfully aroused and every time his thoughts drifted back to her, he'd hear the purr of her voice close to his ear again, reverberating through him. As he snapped out of his trance-like recall of her proximity – the scent of her hair brushing against him, hot breath tingling his skin as she spoke, the seductive heat emanating from every part of her – he found himself already semi-hard and it was driving him crazy. Part of him was kicking himself for not jumping her right there and then. He was sure she wouldn't have opposed to that.

He needed to know if it was Booth she'd slept with. A part of him was sing-songing 'I told you so!' repeatedly in his mind, whilst a whisper of doubt still plagued him. She'd always pretty much done what he'd told her, never really stepping out of line. She was 'the good girl'. The one with the big blue-green doe eyes who looked up to him no matter what and defended him vehemently. The one who would come running at his slightest whim. He'd thought he'd always have her little crush to count on, that it would always be one of the sure things in his life; something he could keep in his peripheral vision and not pay too much attention to. But when it was suddenly gone…he felt like he'd been thrown off kilter. And he wasn't ready to acknowledge that just yet. She _couldn't_ mean that much to him…because feelings were a dangerous thing to play with.

--

Out of all the people to seek out when he had a dilemma, House would have put Chase at the bottom of the list. But, reluctantly, he acknowledged the fact that Chase had been the only other man he was in contact with who had bedded his beautiful immunologist. Therefore, that qualified him as a source of information in this situation.

He found the Australian intensivist in the gallery of the OR, observing the patient undergoing a kidney transplant. After the Interferon and Prednisone they'd administered had brought on anaphylaxis, damaging the liver, they'd been unable to immediately administer Ramipril, so his kidneys had shut down causing hyperacute rejection of his own organs. It had completely desiccated any hope to diagnose him before a transplant was necessary and they'd had to rush him into the OR for the kidney transplant. They were still in the dark as to what his primary problem could be, which was getting more serious by the day.

"I'm guessing you're here to question me about Cameron. No, I did _not_ sleep with her last night."

Chase hadn't even turned around and had known it was House who had entered. He House noted how his fellows, along with Cuddy and Wilson, had the uncanny ability to do that. Did he give off some kind of radar?

"Yeah, I figured you hadn't been so lucky this time, so pipe down. Has she said anything about FBI guy?"

This time Chase _did_ turn around, the surprise on his face clearly giving his answer.

"You think she slept with Booth?"

"No, the _other_ FBI guy wandering round here. _Of course_ I mean Booth."

House was getting snappy, wanting fast and direct answers so he didn't have to bother with small talk. The gawking he was receiving for his question was starting to grate on him. He could see that coming to Chase for information was going to be the big waste of time he'd guessed it would be.

"I don't think she'd do that. She only met him the other day, and you told her to stay away from him. She _loves_ you; I doubt she'd have sex with Booth just to spite you. That's not who she is and even you know that. She's not as easy as you make her out to be, House."

"Yet she still let you get in her pants, and you two weren't exactly 'dating', were you?"

It was a stinging rhetorical question that caused Chase to sigh in weary tedium. House silently admitted that he already knew Cameron wasn't some cheap and easy lay, that his teasing didn't really hold any truth in what he thought about her. If anything, he saw her as the opposite to 'easy'.

Chase frowned, shaking his head. He still felt the need to defend her actions in getting high and calling him over for a quick tumble. Her sex drive had been in fifth gear and she had no kind of breaks, no way to ease that burning need to screw the nearest man she could find. But even in that state of mind, it wasn't like she'd gone out and found a random stranger – whom he knew she wouldn't have had to go far to find, with so many men who'd have been more than willing to have a one-night stand with such a beautiful woman – and instead she'd called him. Even when she was out-of-her-mind on meth, she still needed _some_ kind of connection. She might not have had feelings for him as strong as she did for House, but it had still been a connection. Just because she was high didn't mean she wasn't still Cameron. She'd called him when all her inhibitions had been lost to the effects of the meth. They'd been friends, and he hadn't hidden the fact that he, along with the majority of the male population, found her found her very attractive and was interested in her, if she ever found the desire to reciprocate those feelings.

"House, Cameron and I have known each other for years now. You can tease her about being 'easy' but it wasn't like we slept together when we first met. I really don't think she'd do that, not Cameron…unless she actually _felt_ something for him."

Chase had been doing a great job of reassuring him and settling his worries that FBI Guy had really swooped in and stolen his girl, but that last line was the one thing that echoed through his mind and completely pushed out the notion of comfort.

"So who else is there then? She doesn't exactly have 'friends' here, there and everywhere. She practically lives at this hospital, so who else would she have 'gotten to know' well enough to take a tumble with?"

His temper was starting to get the better of him, and Chase was regarding him with a worryingly challenging glint in his eyes. He clearly thought House should leave her alone and let her personal life stay private – not that House would ever leave an unsolved puzzle alone until he had the answer – but there was a question in his eyes too, a suspicion that was waiting to be revealed.

"Why does this bother you so much, House? Is it because _you_ weren't the one I heard _distracting_ her on the other end of the phone this morning?"

House gave him a look of his own, telling him silently that he wasn't even going to grace such a ludicrous suggestion with an answer, because sarcasm didn't need to be wasted on such. As he turned and limped out of the room, his knuckled white with gripping the cane so tightly, he grudgingly admitted that Chase had read him disturbingly well. But it had also given him a cunning idea of how to perhaps find out if Booth had been the lucky guy.

--

He wasn't averse to some good old-fashioned breaking-and-entering. Especially when he was about to lose something he wanted to keep hold of. And he needed an answer. If Cameron wouldn't give it to him straight, then he'd find out for himself.

It didn't take a genius to figure out where she kept her spare key, and seeing as he actually was a genius, he found it with ease.

"In the vase on the hallways windowsill, right opposite your door? Real smart, Cameron."

He muttered with a shake of his head as he slipped the key into the lock and opened it, proceeding to let himself in before pocketing her key. Its gentle weight in his pocket proved somewhat comforting. With it, he had access to everything that was her…and he could forget the fact that he was fast losing her. Having possession of her key gave him something physical to hold onto, when he couldn't physically hold _her_. Quietening the sentimental thoughts that were analysing her door key way too much, he awkwardly made his way through her apartment, glancing around and taking in every piece of her he could identify.

Reminding himself exactly why he had broken into her place brought his mindset back to where he wanted – with the easy pretence of indifference towards her – and in very little time he'd found Booth's note. It was still sat on the kitchen counter, beckoning to him like a flare.

_'I really enjoyed last night and I like being your wake-up call. I want to see where this can go. I hope we can have a repeat of last night sometime soon._

_S_

_x'_

Reading the note aloud twice, he crinkled his nose in distaste and had the urge to rip it in half. It left a bitter taste in his mouth, and seeing the signed 'S' only confirmed his suspicions that she had indeed slept with Seeley Booth. But Chase's words echoed through his mind, churning a nervous energy in the pit of his stomach as he thought about what this could mean.

"I really don't think she'd do that, not Cameron…unless she actually felt something for him."

And he silently acknowledged to himself that _this_ was why he didn't hold feelings with any regard. They caused too much heartache and pain when she broke your heart, as inevitably – according to you – she would.

Slamming the note back onto the kitchen counter, House, being his typical self, wasn't satisfied with something as simple as the note to prove one hundred percent the identity of Cameron's not-so-mystery date. Really, he just wanted another excuse to continue his personal tour of her apartment. He was using it as a way to _really_ see her, to see the person she kept hidden from him. There were hardly any photos in the living room, or at least no personal ones, but he did find some in her bedroom.

He was overcome with a strange sensation he couldn't quite place when he shuffled into her bedroom, but he immediately berated himself for it, murmuring out loud that it was 'just a room'. He almost knocked himself out with his own cane when his phone suddenly pierced the silence of the room with a shrill ring. Fumbling in his pocket, he pulled it out and glanced at the caller ID.

"Cameron calling"

It announced and he smirked, pressing the 'reject' button and turning the phone off altogether. If only she knew.

He managed to find his focus once more and for a few brief moments he let his eyes return to her bed. He forced himself to switch his focus elsewhere…that is, once he managed to tear his eyes away from her bed – surprisingly neat considering the images that had danced through his mind, taunting him, at the idea of the wild night she'd undoubtedly had the evening previous. His eyes finally tore from the bed and found the photos that had been lacking in the living room. They adorned her dresser, not many, but adding a sense of personal attachment to a family he'd never heard her talk of. Perhaps that was her way of employing the self-preservation tactics he used so easily.

There was a family photo from when she was much younger and his fingers skimmed the gold photo frame as he picked it up. Mother, father, older brother, older sister and the tiny little thing on her brother's shoulders, House surmised to be Cameron, round about five years old. He cursed himself when he realised it had brought a small smile to his expression and instantly replaced it with a scowl.

Moving along to the next pictures, he consciously maintained that scowl as he brought another photo closer for inspection. A teenage Cameron, looking stunning in a Cinderella-style pink prom dress with her arm delicately linked through the arm of a tall and handsome boy in a tux, both smiling at the camera. He hadn't seen her smile like that in…well, he couldn't remember if he'd _ever_ seen her smile like that. Genuine happiness shone from her, even through the medium of an old photograph, and he gentle ran his calloused fingers over it before placing it down and moving on.

He told himself this was entirely for educational purposes…of course it wasn't that he was so completely absorbed by her that he was grasping at anything he could learn about her from these photographs. This was solely to help him finally solve the Cameron puzzle that had baffled him since the moment he'd met her.

The last picture he saw on the dresser made his breath hitch. She was wearing a wedding dress, simple and elegant and reaching the floor, as she once again smiled at the camera, completely happy with her husband by her side, a matching smile on his face. But his eyes barely registered her husband. They were caught on the sight of her, and he was mesmerised by how much she reminded him of an angel in her pure white dress, her hair down and falling gracefully on her shoulders. She was leaning slightly in toward her husband, flowers in her hands and the simple backdrop of the photo only emphasising how beautiful she looked, emphasising the 'happy couple'.

He dropped the photo back onto the dresser as though he'd been scalded, and quickly regained his balance, leaning on his cane slightly heavier than before, as he moved away from the photos.

A cursory glance around the rest of the room piqued his observation skills when he saw the undoubtedly masculine belt draped over on of the posts of her bed. Smirking as he snagged it from its resting place, he inspected it and he knew for sure he was spot on with his presumptions. The belt buckle proudly proclaimed 'Cocky', and House distinctly remembered Booth wearing such a belt the day Cuddy dumped him with the two extra people to bother him. Bingo. He had his proof. Now to employ the death threats he'd already began to prepare when he'd first assumed Booth to be the one who bedded Cameron.

--

"Where the hell have you been? We've been calling and paging you!"

Cameron was obviously still pissed at him due to their altercation that morning, and as soon as House had walked – or rather, limped – into his office, Cameron had pounced on him, and not in the way he wished.

Chase and Foreman were with him, along with Brennan, which made House immediately suspicious as to where Brennan's ever-present partner was. After all, he had a certain bone to pick with him. As he brushed Cameron's anger off and moved past her, House didn't miss the glares Brennan was shooting Cameron's way – which he found very intriguing – though Cameron herself seemed blissfully ignorant of them, too caught up on venting her anger at House.

"Didn't hear it."

House answered simply, knowing full well that his apathy would wind her up even more. But damnit, he couldn't help but find her sexy when she was angry. Winding someone up had never been as much fun as it was when Cameron was on the receiving end. Chase sighed wearily and spoke up, explaining why they'd been so anxious to reach him with numerous pages and phone calls.

"The patient flatlined in the OR, right after you left. They got him back, but only just. His body's rejected the new kidneys and his liver's shutting down. He's still in a coma and his EKG is fluctuating."

For a few moments, House's attention was taken away from all thoughts of Cameron and Booth, and the patient's puzzle was getting larger and more intriguing by the minute.

"Any signs of tumours, or have you not bothered to check that yet?"

Chase gingerly took the chart from Cameron, who was still levelling her withering glare on their boss.

"Well, we did MRIs when he was admitted but there were no signs of tumours that we could see. His serum calcium and sodium levels have been decreasing too, so not likely to be tumours."

"It could be an infection. He was immunocompromised for the transplant, so he couldn't fight off whatever infection could have been attacking his body and as soon as it had free reign, it attacked other organs as well as its source."

Foreman supplied, drumming his fingers against the desk before him as he processed his thoughts. House snatched the file from Chase and glanced over it, before tossing it on top of his desk.

"Run an EKG. Look at the mitral valve for any cardiac cirrhosis."

Chase and Foreman made for the door, but Cameron stayed still, her eyes locked on House.

"Malignant Boutonneuse fever could explain the kidney and liver failure, as well as the hyponatraemia and hypocalcaemia."

Both stopping in the doorway, her co-workers turned to address her diagnosis and looked to House, gauging his reaction. It was a good diagnosis, and all of them knew it. Even Brennan seemed mildly impressed, and she'd stayed quiet throughout their game of symptom and diagnosis tennis.

With a wave of his hand, House finally replied.

"Run the EKG. If there's cirrhosis check for congenital heart defects…and test for thrombocytopenia too while you're at it, keep Cameron from throwing her toys out of the pram."

Cameron couldn't help the smile from forming on her lips. Their relationship might be strained, but he wasn't going to risk the patient's life just to spite her. And it was a good diagnosis. If there was cirrhosis caused by a congenital heart defect, or by new-onset heart disease, then it was applicable that Boutonneuse fever could be the root cause. The patient had visited various Mediterranean countries in the last ten years, and even though asymptomatic infection with the fever was rare, it wasn't completely unheard of. If he had picked up the fever and it had lain dormant, the onset of heart problems would have triggered complications in the Boutonneuse fever and caused the malignancy.

Brennan followed Chase and Foreman as they left, Cameron pausing a moment in the doorway, maintaining eye contact with House, before continuing to follow her co-workers. Even after she'd turned away, his gaze followed her retreating form.

--

How could he lose her? She challenged him, constantly, and he thrived on it. She made him an even better doctor than he already was, as much as he would never admit that, and she was so bright and…young. That had been where most of his issues had been at first. She was almost two decades young than him, and that surely had some bearing on a possible relationship. But as he'd found out more about her, managed to piece together the few pieces of her puzzle that he'd been able to decipher, the age difference barely registered with him. If she didn't care about it, still wanted him regardless, then why should he have those reservations?

But now…Booth had shown up and the threat of losing her was real. She wouldn't have slept with him, or so Chase said, unless she had some kind of feelings for him. He didn't doubt that her feelings for Booth weren't anywhere comparable to what she felt, or at least, _had_ felt, for House himself, but any feelings were dangerous, when he found it so easy to push her away and so hard to let her in. If he pushed hard enough, which he was sure he already had, then she was only justified in investing her interest in someone who would at least reciprocate on a level he was terrified of.

As though on cue, Booth's form filled the doorway, casting an elongated shadow across the floor, taunting House as he followed it and coldly met his eyes. Neither spoke for a few moments, but both could feel something hanging in the balance between them. That 'something' in question was the certain beautiful, young and damaged doctor who constantly played on his mind, even if she wasn't around.

"You just missed her. She's gone to actually do her job. It's quite an interesting concept, you should try it sometime."

Throwing cold words at Booth didn't help their situation, but it was his own outlet for the contempt bubbling beneath his surface. House acknowledged that he and Booth probably wouldn't have gotten along even if Cameron weren't in the centre of their tug of war. They were very different personalities and even being in the same room as each other wound them up. Cameron had inadvertently tossed them into the confines of the coliseum to fight to the death. And neither would back down, so they _would _fight to the death. For her.

Who had the upper hand? House smirked at the suit-clad federal agent. They were in _his_ office. _His_ domain. _His_ universe. And Allison Cameron was and always would be _his_. They were a long way from Washington DC right now, and that made House secure in his reasoning.

"Something funny, Dr. House?"

"Just the fact that you really think you've got a shot with Cameron."

Booth didn't smile, didn't move. In fact, his body remained rigid as if he had been cast as a statue, forever enshrined for some deed he'd either accomplished greatly, or failed bravely. And he'd never been much for failing.

"If you have a problem with me dating Allison, just be a man and say it. Not that it'll change my mind in any way."

It was Booth's turn to smirk when he saw House's shoulders square defensively.

"One dinner and a night of riding the stallion hardly qualifies as dating."

And he was ready for this one. The words leaving his mouth were not in his control, and part of him regretted it before he'd even spoken.

"Ah, but you should have heard her screaming. I'm surprised you didn't. That girl's got a pair of lungs on her…a pair of something else rather beautiful as well. Although, not as beautiful as the look on her face when she was screaming my name as I gave her the best night of her life. Did you know that women can have hour-long orgasms? Neither did I until last night. Do you want me to continue?"

Booth knew that if Cameron had been anywhere around he'd possibly have earned a slap from her for using the clandestine details of their tryst against House in their verbal battle. But he'd said it now.

The silence engulfing them was charged with tension and neither men faltered, eyes piercing each other as House bubbled with fury. The involuntary images Booth had provoked in his mind were driving him crazy. He felt nauseous at the idea of the federal agent, who was currently stood in front of him, taking Cameron like that. _His_ Cameron.

"You're too fat for her."

The words left his mouth and burned his tongue, as he acknowledged with an internal grimace, just how childish that had sounded.

"You're too old for her."

Booth knew exactly which buttons to press and that unnerved House. If Booth had been in the picture when Cameron had first tried to pursue a relationship with him, House knew he would have hit the nail on the head with that comment, but he'd managed to overcome the age barrier by now, so the slicing comment wasn't as hard hitting as it once might have been.

"You're shallow. Especially if you think age actually matters to her."

"You're an arrogant egotistical son of a bitch. Especially if you think you'd ever really have a chance with her."

"Well, she's been in love with me for three years, though she probably kept that salient detail from you. So who has the upper hand here, really?"

House and Booth were still locked in contemptuous glares and when he received no cutting comeback, House smirked. Apparently, as _well_ as they'd got to know each other, Cameron had failed to mention her unrequited love for her boss. But then, he hadn't expected her to, as it would definitely have been a conversation killer. He was glad he'd had the opportunity to throw it back in Booth's face himself though, as the FBI agent's expression was priceless. He could resist continuing their battle.

"I'm also a genius doctor who saves lives deemed 'unsaveable'."

"Yet I have the use _both_ of my legs and can get into positions with her that you could only dream of."

Maybe House could use Cameron's love for him against Booth, but Booth would continue to use the fact that _he_ had been the one to get her into bed, not House. The icy comment about his leg had also caused a rush of pure, unadulterated hatred to course through him.

"I get to play God every day. If I wanted to _kill_ someone, it'd be easier than you can imagine."

House waited for a response as their quick banter suddenly halted. He realised that perhaps he shouldn't have said that to an _FBI agent_ but brushed that thought away. Moments passed and as House's loaded words hung between them, he saw a flash of utter darkness cross the agent's features. He'd hit a nerve.

"There's no glory in killing someone, Dr. House. Even _you_ don't have that kind of stone-coldness to brag about it. Not if you're in love with Allison."

House was about to retort, to cover his tracks by shooting down the notion of love. But the words refused to reach his lips. Their verbal attack on each other had been fuelled by the very notion he was so quick to disparage. He _did_ love Cameron, whatever 'love' could mean to him. But he'd never fully admit it. His defence mechanisms, so highly attuned to tend toward self-preservation, shot out condescending and disdainful interjections before he consciously had a chance to contemplate such trivialities as feelings. He was watching Cameron slip through his fingers, and the worst part was, his pride was simply letting it happen. Part of him was continually reminding him of his biggest fear.

_"You're not good enough for her. You'll crush her."_

He didn't feel he could be what she deserved, but that didn't mean he wanted her with a man who perhaps _did_ deserve her. It would be easier on his heart if she could just stay alone…though even he acknowledged that this selfish reasoning would not help matters, and it wasn't realistic anyway. She _needed_ reciprocation. She deserved it.

As Booth left, House thumped his cane against the carpet softly, before noticeably deflating under nobody's stare. Damn. Cameron would fall for the agent hook, line and sinker. And what was more frightening was that he honestly didn't know how he could win her back…or if he should even try.


	5. Playing With Fire

Hi guys!  
Well, I know you may have all thought I'd died or gone AWOL, but no fear, I'm back!  
I could make excuses and yap on about uni, work, cheerleading competitions and so on...but I'm not going to.  
I'll just apologise profusely for my lack of muse and *finally* offer up the next chapter of this fic! Very sorry it's been so long!

So enjoy, and please R&R - concrit is welcome :)  
Peace and cheers!  
Amylia  
xxxxx

**LOVE IS A BATTLEFIELD**

**Chapter Five - Playing With Fire**

"What did you do?"

Booth had counted on a quiet night. But the moment he'd closed his hotel room door, three sharp knocks on the wood and a glowering Brennan stood facing him, arms folded and lips drawn into a tight line, made him quickly realise this was not to be.

He looked at her blankly as she repeated her question.

"_What did you do?"_

He could tell she was pissed and his heart sank. How exactly did he tell his partner (and the woman he'd been in love with since he'd met her) that he was maybe starting to fall for Cameron too? Why had this happened to him? He should have just left well alone. And he should certainly not have entered into a pathetic 'competition' with House over it all.

Brennan pushed past him and stormed into the room, arms still folded, lips still pressed tight, as though she was holding words back and they were burning her lips.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He responded weakly, knowing she would see straight through him, but buying himself a little more time.

"Don't treat me like a child, Booth. I've seen how you look at her, that Immunologist girl."

"She's not a girl."

He inwardly winced, realising that his quick defence was damning. Brennan's eyes narrowed and seemed to deflate just a little. He chose not to interpret that.

"So are you two having sexual intercourse then? Is that why House hates you?"

She'd reverted back to her rational self. He could almost see the mask coming down; she was protecting herself now. Her voice had hardened, her shoulders had squared, but she had her tells. Her eyes gave her away, as did the quick clench of her jaw he caught as she broke his eye contact. She would never verbally admit it, but he'd betrayed her. In their twisted, difficult-at-best unrelationship, he'd cheated on her. But, although she wouldn't say it, they could both feel it.

His lack of response spoke more to her than any words could and he barely caught the soft, resigned sigh that passed her lips as she made for the door, brushing his hand away when he tried to reach for her.

"Don't. Goodnight, Booth."

Her voice was hollow and it made him want to reach for her even more. But all he could do was watch her go, his hand suspended in mid-air, seeing her walk away from him like so many times before.

* * *

1 am.

Even if he'd wanted to, he knew he wouldn't have been able to sleep. Brennan's eyes were haunting him, but so were Cameron's. How had it come to this? He'd come to New Jersey for a case he didn't particularly want to be on, which didn't seem to be moving forward at all, and as well as that he'd managed to take one step forward and two steps back regarding his love life.

Lost in his thoughts, the sudden ringing of his phone sharply jolted him back to reality. Staring at it vacantly, it took him a few moments before he reached for it, answering more aggressively than he'd intended and hearing a pause on the other end of the line.

"Um...hey. It's Allison. Sorry if I woke you."

The uncertainty in her voice softened him and he silently rebuked himself for taking out his frustration on her.

"No, I'm sorry. You didn't wake me, I can't sleep. What's up?"

"Well, I can't sleep either. I was...just wondering if you wanted to come over?"

A small smile touched his lips, and he could hear how unsure of herself she was. In the hospital, she was in her comfort zone. She was a great doctor, and sure of herself there. But this was a whole other ball game. She was setting herself up for rejection and heartbreak...and they could both see it coming. Neither wanted to get too attached, but at the same time they had a pull over one another that they couldn't deny.

"I...can't, Allison. I can't do this."

They were the hardest words to force past his lips, but he had to stop this before their feelings grew and crushed them both. Her silence made him close his eyes and hold himself back from quickly taking back the words now hanging between them.

"What are we doing here, Booth?"

She was detaching herself. Another woman closing herself off from him for fear of getting burned. All he could do was answer her as honestly as he could, and even that wouldn't be much help.

"I don't know. We can't _be_ anything, Ally-"

"Please, don't call me that. I can deal with us not 'being anything'; I never really expected that anyway. But I can't deal with you calling me Ally and pretending like we can be _friends_. I know your partner hates me...and maybe that's because she's got that look in her eyes that I'm desperately trying to stop myself from having, every time I look at you."

It was his turn to pause, and for a moment he just listened to her gentle breathing at the other end of the line, part of him desperately wishing he was there with her.

"I'm in love with her."

A short, cheerless laugh was her response and she softly sighed.

"You think I haven't realised that? It only actually hit me today, but it's so damn obvious I don't know how I missed it. The way you look at each other? Booth...I kinda expected you to say no when I asked you over tonight...I saw you both today, and I had this feeling. I guess I just needed to confirm it. I saw the way she watched you walk away and I knew then...I have no right to step on her toes. I'd hate it too if..."

She trailed off, as though wherever her thoughts had gone in that moment, she couldn't bear to speak it aloud. He decided to continue for her.

" If some woman was breaking down House's defences? If he didn't _just_ love you anymore?"

She was silent, but he'd heard her sharp intake of air and now he was pretty sure she was holding her breath.

"What did you just say?"

It was then that it hit him. She didn't know. She was unaware of the extent of House's feelings for her. He'd let her believe it was all one-sided, that he didn't return her feelings? He was more of a bastard than Booth had given him credit for.

"So he warned me off repeatedly, but he's never said anything to you? He just let you believe it was all in your head? Allison, you-"

"I have to go."

And she hung up, breathless, and his words were heard only by the tone of a dead line.

"-deserve more than him."

* * *

House was _not_ impressed. As though it wasn't bad enough that he'd ran out of scotch that night, he had now been rudely awoken at 1:45am just as he'd managed to fall into a fitful, pain-free sleep. And now whoever was calling had decided that banging repeatedly on the door was the way forward. He was so tempted to use his cane as a deadly weapon at that moment in time.

Throwing the door open, his anger quickly dissipated and was replaced by surprise that rarely ever showed on his face anymore. The only manifestation was a slight raise of an eyebrow as he looked down at the drenched figure on his doorstep.

"I always knew you had the hots for me, Cameron...I just never realised you'd be quite so _wet_."

Even after being jolted awake and confronted with this surprise visitor, his dry and sharp wit was still ever present. She didn't seem amused. It was pouring with rain outside but she hadn't even given it a second thought as she'd walked straight out of the house the moment she'd put the phone down on Booth. Her mind was a whirlwind, thoughts scattering like debris.

"Are you gonna let me in?"

She scowled at him, dark wisps of hair matted to her cheeks with the rain, glistening drops catching the light in his apartment. He couldn't take his eyes off her, and he was very much awake now.

"To what do I owe this rude awakening?"

He shuffled aside and she passed him, shrugging off her soaked jacket and turning to glower at him.

"Were you ever planning to tell me?"

He stared straight back at her, a completely blank expression on his face. It only spurred her on. He'd threatened Booth, he tried to keep her from having a little happiness in her life, and all the time he kept this to himself. He's kept his feelings for her hidden and made her feel like she was going crazy, like she was imagining it all. He didn't want her with anyone, but he wasn't willing to step up and take the bat himself. God, she hated sports metaphors.

"Would you like me to enter a convent? Would you like me to lock myself away from the world so that no man can ever look at me again?"

Her voice rose as she spoke, tears pricking her eyes and threatening to spill down her already-damp cheeks. He looked as though he was deeply considering her words and it infuriated her. She wanted to hit him, to pound her fists into his chest until he took hold of her and kissed the passion out of her.

"Stop trying to control me, House. Stop sticking your nose into my personal life and fighting for something you don't seem to want to take for yourself."

Something in him snapped. He wasn't sure whether it was the early hours getting to him, or the persistent pain in his leg reminding him he could never be all she deserved, but he snapped. Before he'd realised it, he was stood in front of her, looking down into her widened eyes and gripping her shoulders so tightly he was sure he'd bruise her. But she was already far too damaged to care about superficial marks.

"What are you gonna do, House?"

She challenged with her voice no more than a low whisper that sent reverberations through his whole body. He couldn't drag his eyes away from hers and she was burning holes in him. He could see the challenge right there and he wanted more than anything to take it. She wanted it, and he wanted it. So what was stopping them? He'd never cared about consequences and clearly she didn't right at this moment. When it came to him, she'd throw caution to the wind so easily that it was almost self-destructive. The electricity connecting them was nearly unbearable and so palpable that she half expected sparks to jump from her skin to his, manifesting the intensity of the feelings held between.

This was their game. Yet again, they were challenging each other, pushing to see who would be the one to break. It was always her. She would always acquiesce to his tenacity and it always left her out in the cold. Not this time. She refused to back down, no matter how tempting it was with his ice-blue gaze fixed on her. Backing down and letting him get his way had led them to their current situation as it was. She would not let it happen all over again for them to come to this once more a few months down the line.

But he wouldn't give in either. Behind his cold stare, he was a mess inside. She couldn't see it, but his internal war was ever-raging and before he could stop himself, his hand was moving from her shoulder, up to touch the pulse of her neck, thrumming beneath his fingertips and jumping as she swallowed, hard, to keep her composure.

Her whole body flushed and she felt light-headed for a moment, his light caress sending shockwaves through her. He wasn't gentle, and the timid touch had knocked her all off kilter.

"Don't play with me, House."

She whimpered, breathless and cursing herself for how desperate her words had sounded to her ears. A smirk tugged at the edge of his lips but he never wavered.

"But you're my favourite toy; far too pretty to be kept in the box."

The gravelly quality of his voice caused her to involuntarily shiver and her eyes fell closed, her breath coming out in short gasps. She'd never been so turned on from just one touch and she hated him more than she could stand right now. How had she lost the upper hand so seamlessly? How had he turned her coming here to his advantage and transformed her from angry to aroused with such ease? She gritted her teeth and tried to will back her tough resolve.

"Don't think you can come here and play _my_ game, _Allison_. Remember whose turf you're on."

His hot breath so close to her ear, hearing him use her first name and having his scent assault her senses was too much. She pulled back from him, eyes open wide and locking sharply with his, pausing slightly before she grabbed his t-shirt in both fists and pulled his lips down to hers, crushing them both in a fiery kiss that was burning them both up from the inside.

Both fighting for control, his hands took hold of hers and yanked her free of his t-shirt, forcing her to step backwards and break their kiss. An initial lump of fear rose in her throat, her heavy breathing punctuating the otherwise-still air around them, and for an endless moment she thought she'd got it wrong.

Before she could second guess anymore, he was in front of her again, pushing her roughly against the door before she had time to clear her foggy mind. This was nothing like it had been with Booth. With him, they'd both been nervous, testing waters and unsure of each other. House was completely different. Demanding, breath-taking and rough, knowing exactly how to kiss her and taking exactly what he wanted. Once this dam had opened, there'd be no going back. They were going to overflow and be unable to contain the flood that would follow.

But in this moment, with him kissing her with such intensity, consequences be damned. He was yanking her shirt over her head and she wasn't resisting him, her eyes black with arousal as they locked onto his, before he broke the eye contact and looked down appreciatively at her. She felt the blush rising up her neck and pulled him back to press against her, claiming his lips once again. He didn't resist and instead she felt him backing them up until her knees hit the arm of the sofa and she buckled, falling backwards and taking him with her.

Trying to catch her breath as she lay on her back looking up at him, he only smirked and shifted them so he was comfortably on top of her, propping himself up to gaze down into her eyes intensely. She was sure he was trying to psych her out, and it wasn't going to work. She wanted this.

For a split second she read doubt in his eyes, but it was gone so quickly she was sure she'd imagined it. He continued to simply look down at her and she shifted, awkward under the fire of his gaze. Then he was leaning down slowly, barely touching his lips to hers, tasting and tormenting her. She grabbed for his shirt but his hands were too quick, pinning hers down and making her breath hitch.

"I'm not gonna sleep with you, Cameron. This isn't going any further."

He mumbled against her lips and she pulled back, confusion evident all over her face. She was never good at hiding her feelings from him, but this time she didn't even try. Here she was, lying beneath him on his sofa, her shirt discarded carelessly, and her chest rising and falling with the effort it was taking to breathe having him in such close proximity. And all he could tell her was that this was going nowhere. She didn't get him.

Pushing him away, she squirmed out from beneath his grasp and backed up, grabbing her shirt and pulling it back over her head. She couldn't look at him, hurt and confused as she made for the door, her lips still burning with the memory of his kiss lingering on them. She ignored him when he called out to her and slammed the door behind her, not even noticing the rain as she left the building, the chill on her skin having nothing to do with the weather.

* * *

Stupid. He'd pulled her in just to push her away, yet again. He wondered how much more of this game she'd take before she snapped. He'd wanted to let that kiss last forever, but instead he'd gone and broken her all over again by saying something so completely stupid. So completely House.

Why wasn't he taking what was right in front of him? It was what they both clearly wanted. So _why_ did he insist on backing away whenever he felt the tiniest itching of doubt? Booth's words continually echoed in his mind and he scowled.

"_You think you'd ever really have a chance with her?"_

And it only added to his pressing fear that he'd never be enough, would never be able to give her all she needed or deserved. He couldn't understand why she wanted him like she did. Pushing himself up to stand, he caught sight of her jacket and momentarily considered using it as an excuse to go to her place. Shaking his head, he grabbed the jacket and looked down at it, hoping this wasn't all he'd have left of her after tonight.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the update! Started on the next chapter already so it'll be with you shortly. Please R&R! :)


	6. Eye of the Storm

Hello all :)  
As promised, I haven't left you waiting a year for it, so here's the new update!  
You may recognise a line or two of dialogue directly from _House _and _Bones_ episodes:  
No copyright infringement intended, Fox still owns both - please don't sue me, I'm just a poor student!  
However, if you can spot them I'll be _very_ impressed! :) There's a challenge for you!  
Anyhoo. Enjoy this update, it's a bit longer than the last one.  
Please R&R, it's much appreciated!

Peace and cheers  
Amylia  
xxx

* * *

**Chapter Six – Eye of the Storm**

**

* * *

**

The quiet of her apartment felt good, welcoming somehow. Drawing the curtains and turning the lights down, Cameron slowly sank down onto the sofa after pouring herself a large glass of red wine, kicking off her shoes and trying to keep her mind from all that was happening outside of her protective four walls.

She'd wanted House for years, been in love with him for longer than she cared to acknowledge. It may have started off as a kind of schoolgirl crush, but wonder and respect had traded places with lust and attraction, leading her down this slippery slope to the ditch she was currently stuck in. And Booth had been a nice distraction. Not that her attraction to him was purely just a diversion from House though. She did genuinely like him. But he'd never be House.

She hated him so much for how he'd screwed up her life without even realising it. She couldn't be with another man without comparing him to House; she couldn't get through a day without her mind wandering to him. How could she ever move on from him when really, there was nothing to move on from? All they'd physically shared were a few kisses and too many heated glances. Yet she'd seemingly lost her heart to him and she couldn't for the life of her understand why. He wasn't _nice_ or even _tolerable_ most days. He broke her down a little more every day, but instead of running in the opposite direction, like any sane person would do, she instead shifted closer and closer, to a fire that was surely going to be the death of her once she got too close. She'd already been burned, and the scars were there on her heart, yet she didn't even flinch anymore when the flames of his callous words scorched her. He was a drug she was far too addicted to and no amount of rehab would cure this.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, she winced when she saw the time. Almost 3am. Pushing herself up off the sofa, she placed her glass on the coffee table and sighed, wondering just how much make-up she'd need to apply before looking respectable for work in the morning. Changing into her satin nightdress and pulling on her robe, she moved wearily back to the living room to switch off the lights when her phone broke the silence, causing her to let out a gasp of surprise and instinctively grab for the nearest hard object in self defence. She was on edge and felt embarrassed at having such a violent reaction to the phone. Snatching it off the cradle, she glared down at the caller ID before answering.

"What do you want?"

She demanded, as way of greeting. She heard a small scoff on the other end of the line.

"You should brush up on your greetings, Cameron. In most cultures, 'hello' will suffice."

"What do you want?" She repeated impatiently, "I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Tough. Open the door."

Her scowl deepening, her eyes darted to the door and a sinking feeling quickly settled in the pit of her stomach, silently willing him to be psyching her out, internally pleading for him not to be on the other side.

"It's 3am."

"And it was 1:45am when you decided to come storming into my apartment. Thought I'd return the favour with interest. Open the door."

She could just hang up and go to bed, leave him standing out there and try to forget him. But deep down she knew he'd stand there and be as stubborn as always, and she'd lie in bed and feel as guilty as always, and she'd eventually relent and let him in. Saving herself some time and sparing them both from the games, she heaved a sigh and hung up, throwing the door open and glaring up at him. It must have stopped raining at some point, she noticed absently, because there wasn't a drop of rain on him.

He didn't wait for an invitation and instead moved straight past her and dropped down heavily onto her sofa.

"Comfy sofa, wanna make out again?"

The sarcasm in his voice saved him from a slap and she simply shut the door and kept as much of a distance between them as was physically possible. He'd most likely noticed, but he wasn't mentioning it.

"Why are you here, House? Why can't you leave me alone?"

"Because I want you."

His honest confession shocked her into silence. She hadn't expected anything like that from him. Maybe an innuendo or a sarcastic barb to cut her back down...but not that. Her mind couldn't form a coherent response and it was all she could do to stop herself from staring at him open-mouthed. He stood up and awkwardly moved closer to her.

"I want you, alright? But this is stupid; we're never going to be 'happy' together. You want more than I can ever give you."

Cameron shook her head in disbelief, unable to comprehend the words coming out of his mouth. What the hell had this guy done with the real House?

"Who are you to tell me what I want, or what I need? You've sentenced this whole thing to death before you'll ever reasonably consider it. God, House, for as much as you're an amazing doctor...you really are an ass."

She didn't know what to feel. He was telling her he wanted her, which made her heart do somersaults and beat so hard it echoed in her ears, but at the same time he was closing the door on them, refusing to give it a chance.

"And you wonder why I can't be with you."

He muttered under his breath. She frowned and tried to interpret his words, as though that were ever possible with him. He glanced up and caught the confusion evident in her eyes.

"I'm an ass. Everyone who's ever met me could tell you that. I'd change you, and you wouldn't like who you'd become with me. You're so _nice_ it hurts my teeth, and you want to see the good in everyone. You want to fix me-"

"Shut up," she cut in, shaking her head, "You have no idea what you're talking about!"

She was angry and her voice caught. Her eyes were bright with rebellion and her hands clenched into fists by her side. She hated how he wrote her off so quickly. His lips tilted into a smirk for an instant and that only made her more infuriated.

"You're cute when you're angry."

He said, and she knew he was attempting to dissipate the situation, make her angry enough for him to have the excuse of walking out.

"Yeah? Well, I'm about to get real adorable."

She all but growled, turning away from him for a few moments to gather her composure. When she finally looked back at him, all traces of that smirk were gone and he was drowning her with intensity. She swallowed before finding her voice.

"You think you _know_ me. You think you've got me all figured out. Well, think again, House. I'm not as sugary sweet as you like to think. And I don't want to '_fix_' you. I'd never even want to try. You say _I'm_ naive, but you only seem to see what you want to see when it comes to me. Why are you writing me off...writing _us_ off, so damn easily? We haven't even tried-"

"I'd ruin you. You don't want this."

"Stop it! Just stop it, House, please! Stop telling me what I want! I'm a grown woman, so stop treating me like a child. Why don't _you_ start acting like an adult...and just be willing to try this...us."

Silence descended between them like smoke, choking them both as they held painful eye contact for endless moments. He stepped a little closer, his permanent scowl deepening as though he was struggling in an internal battle with himself.

"I'm the most screwed up person in the world, Cameron."

"I know...I love you. I wish I didn't. But I can't help it."

He looked hard at her. He didn't let that an admission like that rest easy, but from her lips it was...alright. There were tears in her eyes, sadness shadowing her whole demeanour, as though she was expecting him to walk out any second now that she'd uttered the single word they both ran from.

Instead of running though, he slowly leaned down, never breaking their eye contact, and pressed his lips to hers. He wanted her to see that he wasn't running, will this knowledge into her without having to clumsily search for the right wording.

Her eyes fell closed but her arms stayed down by her sides as she leaned into his kiss. She was fighting the urge to pull him closer and grab hold of him to make sure this was real, but at the same time she resisted just enough to protect herself if he suddenly changed his mind.

He pulled back momentarily but said nothing as he looked down into her eyes. A small smile touched her lips as she looked up at him. He cupped her cheeks in his hands and claimed her lips once more, pressing her back against the counter behind her and tugging at her robe. She let it fall as he pushed it off her shoulders and returned the favour by pulling off his jacket, making short work of the buttons of his shirt until that, too, joined the robe and jacket pooled on the floor at their feet.

"Are we making a mistake, House?"

She whispered against his lips, a shiver running straight through her body as his fingers stroked their way down her neck. He shook his head and pulled her up against him, letting her feel exactly how sure he was right at that moment. Her breath caught in her throat and she took his hand, leading him quickly through to her bedroom. He couldn't help but see images dancing before his eyes...had this been how it had happened with her and FBI Guy? Had she took his hand, oh-so coyly, and led him in here like this? Had she crawled onto the bed and lay back, propping herself up on her elbows and tormenting him with all that leg as her satin nightdress rode up her thighs, like she was doing to him right now? Her sudden self-confidence that had come out of nowhere was very nearly his undoing as he stood in the doorway, eyes darkening whilst he watched her. She gave him an alluring smile, biting her lip ever so slightly and looking straight back at him, dark curls framing a much-too innocent face for the feelings she was stirring in him. He wouldn't let himself think about the consequences of tonight, of what they were doing. Right now, his mind and body were far too occupied with the image of her in front of him.

Crawling towards him, she kneeled up on the bed, pulling off her nightdress in one movement and dropping it purposefully on the floor, keeping her eyes glued to his, challenging and teasing him. His eyes couldn't take in enough of her, there in front of him in nothing but a lace bra and panties. He swallowed hard as he drank in the sight of her, slight curves and taut muscle, every man's dream wanting _him_. She tilted her head to the side and that innocence she somehow managed to exude was too much of a contradiction. He moved awkwardly towards her, not just simply because of his leg this time. Standing in front of the bed, he watched her tug at a strand of hair and smile at him, and he didn't know for the life of him where she'd been hiding this side of her. If he'd known she'd be such a vixen when he got her into the bedroom, he wouldn't have tried to fight her so hard.

"Come on, _Greg_, what are you waiting for? Aren't you going to take me? Take what you want?"

She tugged the straps of her bra and let them fall off her narrow shoulders. He let out the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding as she taunted him, throwing him the slightest glimpse of what she was hiding beneath the lace, of what was to come. Dropping to sit down next to her on the bed, he twisted enough to pull her to him, his hand tangling in her loose curls as she gave a kitten-like mewl and moved to straddle his waist. She quickly pushed him to lie back as she reached behind her to unhook her bra, dropping it onto the floor and smirking at his wondrous gaze before leaning down and pressing herself to his bare chest.

"I hope I'm living up to all those dreams you've had."

She purred into his ear and his fingers grasped the silky smooth skin of her hips, gripping hard enough to bruise as he forced her to feel the effect she was having on him. She'd already surpassed all his dreams and they hadn't even got to second base yet.

"I'm not gonna last long if you keep talking like that."

He growled and flipped her suddenly so that he was looking down at her, the ice-blue eyes she was so used to now black with arousal. Her hair fanned out around her and he was sure he'd never seen her looking so beautiful. And she wanted _him_. He still couldn't quite believe it.

"You're wearing too many clothes."

She stated, her words fading and being replaced by an appreciative hum when he began to trace kisses down her body. Arching against him, she was fighting the urge to close her eyes for fear that when she opened them again, this would all turn out to be just another dream. She felt the muscles of her stomach contracting as his mouth trailed its way downwards, his tongue working magic to set alight every nerve ending in her body.

"House..."

She hissed in a whisper, before she gave in and closed her eyes, revelling in all that he was stirring within her. She'd wanted him for so long, and that fact only intensified every second of every touch he administered. As he tugged off the last piece of material keeping her from him, he looked up at her and smiled. A genuine, soft smile that she was oblivious to as she lay with her eyes closed, lips parted and chest rising and falling with much effort.

Opening one eye when he'd stilled, she looked down and her breath hitched when their gazes locked. It set off yet more fireworks between them and in an instant he was on top of her, pulling her hard against him and kissing her with such heated passion she could barely breathe. She tugged impatiently at his pants and, without breaking their kiss, he managed to help her get them off. Once freed, he grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head, smirking down at her as heat spread all over her body with anticipation of what was to come. She struggled and resisted his confinement but he held her wrists securely with one hand, using the other to trail down her body, barely touching and making her whimper with need.

"I think you've got a bit of a thing for men in power, _Allison_. Is this doing things for you?"

He growled, close to her ear as she had done with him previously. She struggled in forming an articulate response, tripping over words with that breathless note in her voice.

"P-please..." she whimpered, unable to control herself now that he'd taken the upper hand, "Please, House, touch me."

Her simple request sent shockwaves of arousal surging through him and it was all he could do to stop himself from taking exactly what he wanted right then. Steeling his self-control, he pressed a finger directly over her centre and she instantly responded, crying out and bucking beneath his fingers.

It didn't take long before they were both flushed with desire and neither could stand it much longer. He caught her gaze and held it, hands freeing her wrists and instead rolling them over so that she straddled his thighs, eyes burning into each other with fiery arousal. She took the lead once more and his hands splayed across the soft, smooth skin of her hips before spanning across her small back, pulling her down to meet his lips. Her cries of pleasure were mumbled out against his lips as he filled every inch of her body and soul...and heart.

They explored and tasted and touched every part of each other, committing every second to memory, for they both knew that once the world outside her apartment had them in its grasp, there was no telling what they would become. She was half expecting him to change his mind any second and be gone before she had the chance to realise she was alone again. So, she poured everything she had into making love to him. She gave herself to him completely and it was only when harsh light of the morning was filtering through the shades that they collapsed, utterly sated and satisfied.

As he rolled off her, his breath punctuating the silent room, she watched him carefully, looking for any signs that he was about to bolt. He lay staring at the ceiling as he caught his breath and she wanted more than anything to move into his embrace, feel his arms surrounding her, keeping the world at bay just a little longer. But he lay still, as did she, neither wanting to make any movement.

"Is this where it ends? Is this our 'closure'?"

She asked quietly, unable to look at him as the words hung between them. He didn't answer straight away and her heart sank, tears instantly choking her. She fought them back, swallowing hard, and counted the seconds to keep her mind away from what his silence meant.

"So, I'm just going to be your dirty little secret then?"

She said, with heartbreak far too evident in her voice. She rolled onto her side so that she had her back to him. If he looked at her with those eyes right now she'd break. Regret didn't even seem possible as they'd danced in the dark, but in the painful light of day the distance was back between them and more present than ever. She felt exposed, lying there with him, and all her confidence from the night before had walked out of the door round about the same time he'd all-but confirmed her worst fear.

She'd never been more relieved to hear the bleep of her pager and she quickly grabbed it off the bedside table. He glanced over, mildly interested for a moment.

"It's Chase. We need to go."

She said softly, knowing that as soon as they left here, that might be it for them. Everything had seemed possible last night, when he'd kissed her so gently, when he'd been so sure. She should have known this would come. Would they never find a little happiness together? Were the Gods so against them...against what they could be?

* * *

"He went into cardiac arrest and...House?"

Chase stopped dead when he saw House entering the Diagnostics office close behind Cameron. His eyes narrowed suspiciously and darted between the two as the wheels turned almost palpably in his head.

"I...didn't page you. Why are you here?"

Cameron flinched, unable to mask the instinctive deer-in-the-headlights expression from momentarily crossing her face. Chase caught it and his mouth dropped open a little. House, however, remained as imperturbable as ever, staring the younger man down as though challenging him to ask.

"And you didn't think it appropriate to page me, despite that I'm your _boss_?"

House had turned the situation back on him, but Chase was having none of it, shaking his head in determination.

"You've threatened parts that I'd like to keep attached if I page you this early. Cameron's usually in by 7:30am anyway. Interesting how you turned up at _exactly_ the same time."

Chase was not letting it drop, and Cameron quickly moved to the other side of the room, planning to busy herself with making coffee; anything to avoid Chase's questioning. But her colleague turned and grabbed her arm as she tried to brush past him, disbelief and righteous indignation lacing his words.

"Did you two come in _together_? This is...this is wrong! So, your 'freshly fucked' looked the other day, that was all down to-"

"Leave. You're off the case."

House's tone was a warning in itself, dark and dangerous, his scowl deep and his eyes blazing as he cut in before the unwarranted interrogation continued. Cameron looked near to tears, shock all over her face as she struggled to find words. Chase dropped her arm and stormed out of the room. It was no secret that the young doctor had feelings for Cameron, and it was no secret that she didn't return them. He didn't let up though, and in his own indifferent way, House felt pity for the man, because Cameron was not going to give in to him...especially not now. Apparently, although Chase had picked up on this very obvious, albeit accidently, exposé that House and Cameron had taken things much further than the boss-subordinate working relationship, he hadn't even caught the faintest scent when it came to Cameron and Booth. Part of him was glad.

With Chase gone, thick silence fell heavily between them and Cameron quickly moved to the counter to make coffee.

"Thank you."

She said quietly, rubbing her wrist absently where Chase had grabbed her, as she waited for the water to boil with her back to House and her shoulders slumped. This day didn't look promising so far. Stepping up beside her, House took her wrist, making her jump at the contact and his sudden proximity. He said nothing at first and just took her wrist, waiting for her eyes to raise and meet his. Slowly, she lifted her head and their eyes instantly locked. His voice was low and soft, sending shivers straight through her body.

"Did he hurt you?"

She didn't reply verbally, just shook her head slowly and swallowed the lump in her throat. Her pulse fluttered beneath his fingers and he realised that he never wanted to let go of her. What had he done? He'd built her up last night and crushed her again this morning. There was a haunted sadness about her that he couldn't quite place. But he didn't need to; knowing he was the one who'd caused it was enough.

Their moment was broken as Booth breezed through the door. He'd clearly seen their exchange as he watched them carefully when Cameron jumped back; putting distance back between herself and House as though he'd scalded her.

"Sorry...am I interrupting?"

His eyes were on Cameron and she ducked her head, embarrassed. The two men she'd slept with in less than a week were in the same room, now openly staring each other down. Hello, awkward. She wasn't the type to sleep around, and she did care about both men...it was just that she _loved_ House.

"Yes, as always."

House's voice dripped with satisfaction as he glared back at Booth. The FBI agent forced an insincere smile and held House's glare unwaveringly. Cameron's eyes darted between the two and she frowned, trying to read between the lines of their resentment for each other. Was she just some sort of competition for them? She saw a smirk touch the corner of House's lips and her heart sank.

"Would you say we beat the hour-long orgasm last night, _Allison_?"

House's eyes were still locked on Booth's as he spoke over his shoulder to Cameron and she flushed deep red as his words hit her. Her mouth dropped open slightly and her gaze shot accusingly at Booth, so full of disbelief and betrayal that he looked away. She couldn't believe that Booth had revealed such details of their night, to House of all people.

"Was that all I was to you, Booth, some kind of conquest so that you could tell House all about it? You son of a bitch."

The hurt and anger she felt was evident in her voice and it was all she could do to stop herself from slapping him. As he tried to grab her arm when she passed him on her way out of the room, she snapped, turning back and delivering one sharp, stinging blow to his cheek, before practically bolting out of the room. House and Booth were left in silence, Booth reeling from her anger and House looking far too pleased with himself.

* * *

The clinic was closed today. That was why Cameron chose the solace of an empty exam room and shut the door behind her, sinking down against the adjacent wall and burying her head in her hands with a deep sigh. How had everything managed to spin so far out of control? Her mind was whirring with all the things Booth could have told House and she felt sick.

She didn't want House to have slept with her just to prove a point to Booth, just to mark his territory. And she couldn't believe Booth had used their night together to stir House's possessive and jealous tendencies. Because at the end of all this, he could walk away, return to Washington and carry on his life as though she'd never existed. She, however, would not be that lucky. She'd be left clearing up the debris of this hurricane of feelings that had torn through her life and destroyed everything in its path. Her relationship with House would never be the same, especially when she would be constantly reminded of his questionable motives in sleeping with her.

A gently tapping at the door caused her to look up sharply as the door opened, and she found herself staring up at Dr. Brennan. Somewhat relieved, she pushed herself to standing quickly, a little embarrassed to be found so vulnerable.

"You hit Booth."

She stated, matter-of-fact and utterly devoid of any indication as to how she felt about it. Cameron eyed the woman carefully before slowly nodding, crossing her arms in front of herself, preparing her defence.

"Yeah...I did. He deserved it."

Brennan didn't respond, simply entered the room fully and closed the door behind her as Cameron stayed silent. She wasn't sure if Brennan had been sent to test the waters or if she'd come of her own accord. If the latter was the case, then she clearly had something she wanted to say.

"I don't like you."

Cameron didn't know how to respond to that. She was somewhat taken aback and just simply stared back, wondering where this was going.

"I don't like you, and maybe it's because Booth does or because people like you intimidated me back in high school."

A frown settled on Cameron's face as she tried to understand what exactly this woman was trying to say. She'd looked away briefly when Booth was mentioned, his betrayal still raw.

"What do you mean, 'people like me'?"

"You were either smart or popular in high school...there was hardly anyone who was both. And I was smart. Most people thought I was strange..."

'_Somehow_', Cameron thought impassively, _'that doesn't really surprise me.'_

"But you...I think you were one of those girls who was smart – I mean, you had to be to get into med school, _I_ know – but you were popular too. You got asked to homecoming, you were probably on the cheerleading squad...I always had the edge on most of _those_ girls when it came to being smart. But you had the whole deal. I always resented you."

Brennan finished speaking and seemed to be waiting for a reply, but Cameron wasn't sure what she was supposed to say to that. True, she had been one of the smart ones back in high school, and she'd been relatively popular when it came to the social aspect. But she couldn't tell if all this was preamble to something more.

"Did someone send you to find me-?"

"See, I never 'got the guy' back then. You did; every time. So, when we came here and Booth found you sexually attractive, I disliked you."

Cameron stared back at her open-mouthed. House was tactless and brutally honest, but Brennan was something else altogether and she wondered momentarily if she was on the autism spectrum.

"I...don't really know what to say to that. Are you here for an apology? Are you and Booth...?"

"I wanted to know why you hit him."

Pausing for a few moments before answering, Cameron suddenly wondered if Brennan knew, or had figured out, about what had happened between herself and Booth. She had to tread carefully here.

"He...said some things...to House. What he said hurt me and I...I got angry and slapped him."

"He told House about having sexual intercourse with you."

She replied and Cameron stared at her before slowly nodding yes.

"Well, I guess you were right to hit him then. Goodbye, Dr. Cameron."

"You came here to tell me you don't like me and to ask me why I hit Booth...and you're satisfied with the little I told you?"

Brennan simply looked at her blankly, as though her question was absurd and walked toward the door. Cameron tried to make sense of the woman. If she'd been in her position, and had wanted to know what her partner had done to deserve a slap, she would certainly not be placated with, _'he said some things he shouldn't have, and he deserved it'_. But perhaps Brennan didn't really want to know exactly what had happened...perhaps it was easier to live in ignorance if feelings were involved.

"Do you love him?"

"Love is a chemical process that causes delusions. I am not delusional, Dr. Cameron."

With that, Brennan left Cameron alone in the room to contemplate her words. _Delusional._ It ricocheted around in her mind and seemed to echo in the quiet of the examination room. She couldn't understand Brennan's rigid insistence on rationalising it all. And if she _didn't_ love Booth, then why did his interest in someone else bother her so much?

Her thoughts turned back to House. At first, she'd felt resentment towards Cuddy every time she'd seen their harmless banter, every time suggestive comments were batted back and forth so easily. It never seemed to even cause Cuddy to blink, yet when he turned those intoxicating blue eyes on her, she could never keep her cool. It was only now she realised that it was because there were no actual _feelings_ behind Cuddy and House's repartee, completely in contrast to the meanings hidden behind the innuendo thrown around between herself and House. The looks they shared were charged with sexual tension, loaded with meaning, and so intense she was sure he'd crush her under the weight of them.

But had their night together been nothing more to him than a way to get back at Booth; a way to mark his territory and stake out what he saw as his property? Had he used her feelings for him against her, and turned them to his advantage, knowing she could never refuse him? Was she just used as a toy in yet another of his games, to put Booth back in his place and 'win' the challenge? She couldn't bear to think about it all, a single, hot teardrop slowly cascading down her cheek as her eyes filled with more tears, threatening to overcome her as a quiet sob broke the silence surrounding her. She wasn't sure she could feel any worse than she did right now, as though she was stuck in the eye of the storm, trapped and with no way to escape unscathed.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed the update! Please R&R, it makes my day!**_


End file.
